


O czym śni fruczak gołąbek

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Albeus [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Albeus, Dumbledore jest mianowany dyrektorem mugolskiej podstawówki, M/M, Modern Era, School, Slow Burn, Tezeusz zostaje nauczycielem klasy pierwszej
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Obskurodziciel w mugolskiej szkole? Czy to możliwe, czy Ministerstwo Magii niepotrzebnie panikuje? Faktem jest, że zdarzają się w tym miejscu przedziwne wypadki. Do zbadania sprawy zostaje oddelegowana osoba, która najlepiej radzi sobie w mugolskim towarzystwie - Albus Dumbledore. Na ochotnika do pomocy zgłasza się Tezeusz Scamander, niechętny dzieciom, ale za to bardzo chętny do spędzania czasu w towarzystwie swojego byłego nauczyciela.Niestety, nie wszystko da się łatwo przewidzieć, a już zwłaszcza nie to, co może się wydarzyć, gdy w jednym pomieszczeniu znajdzie się prawie trzydziestka dzieciaków. Nawet najlepsi czarodzieje nie są w stanie zapanować nad magią w najczystszej postaci, którą emanują wszystkie dzieci, i czarodziejskie i te mugolskie.Współczesne AU





	1. Wielkie przygotowania

Albus wyjrzał przez okno swojego nowego gabinetu, popijając herbatę z ulubionej filiżanki. Cudownie było zatrzymać się, choć na chwilę w tym szaleństwie mugolskiej codzienności i przypomnieć sobie, że istnieje jeszcze coś ponad papierkową robotą. Westchnął, rozprostowując obolałe plecy, kiedy jego wzrok przykuła znajoma postać stojącą przed budynkiem szkoły i wpatrującą się weń intensywnie.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pod nosem i postanowił poobserwować poczynania Tezeusza jeszcze przez chwilę, bowiem to właśnie on, Tezeusz Scamander, stał na chodniku przed szkołą. Wyglądał dość zabawnie, jakby zastanawiał się, czy wejść do środka, czy może lepiej rzucić się pod koła nadjeżdżającego samochodu.

Zatem to jego ministerstwo przysłało, jako współpracownika Dumbledore'a. Była to niewypowiedziana ulga, Tezeusz bowiem był jednym z niewielu pracowników Ministerstwa Magii, których Albus darzył sympatią, a w tym przypadku nawet odczuwał szczególny sentyment. Być może, przyczyną tego, było nazwisko — fakt posiadania młodszego brata, z którym Dumbledore'a łączyła silna przyjaźń, przemawiał zdecydowanie za Tezeuszem. Być może przyczyną był fakt, że Tezeusz obrał sobie jego, Albusa na obiekt młodzieńczych westchnień, podczas dwóch ostatnich lat nauki, co choć dość kłopotliwe, zdecydowanie mu schlebiało. Oczywiście, gdy Tezeusz skończył Hogwart, nigdy już nie wrócili do tego tematu, ale nie dało się tego wymazać z pamięci.

Myśl o Hogwarcie sprawiła, że powróciła tęsknota za szkołą. Chwilowo Albus dostał bezterminowy urlop. Na czas wykonywania zadania dla ministerstwa, jego obowiązki przejął młody profesor Slughorn. Dumbledore nie wątpił w jego kompetencje, ale zawsze uważał, że nikt nie potrafi tak dobrze zadbać o uczniów, jak on. Tęsknił za nimi, brakowało mu ciągłych śmiechów, żartów i nieustannych pytań dzieciaków, a nawet ich kłótni i rozrabiania. Jednak został oddelegowany do tego zadania. Travers wysłał do niego pisemną prośbę o pomoc w ujawnieniu ewentualnej obecności obskurodziciela w mugolskiej podstawówce. Dumbledore'a mianowano tymczasowym dyrektorem owej szkoły, w ministerstwie twierdzili, że nikt nie potrafi dogadywać się z mugolami tak dobrze, jak on.

Patrzył, jak Tezeusz wreszcie wspiął się po stopniach i wszedł do budynku. Zapewne zaraz stanie z nim twarzą w twarz. Dumbledore odstawił filiżankę na biurko i otworzył drzwi swojego gabinetu.

— Bella, zaraz przyjdzie do mnie pewien młodzieniec, wpuść go dobrze? To nasz nowy nauczyciel — powiedział do sekretarki.

— Będzie uczył pierwszą ce? — zapytała Isabella, zerkając znad ekranu komputera.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się uprzejmie i z powrotem schował się w swoim gabinecie.

Tezeusz pojawił się po pięciu minutach.

— Dumbledore — skinął głową dyrektorowi. — Ciężko cię tu znaleźć, ten przeklęty budynek ma całkiem nielogiczny rozkład.

— Chyba nie bardziej niż Hogwart — Albus uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie. — Czy wiesz już, mój drogi, Tezeuszu, jakie zadanie cię czeka?

Scamander westchnął ciężko.

— Wiem. Mam być nauczycielem jakichś pierwszaków — znowu zrobił zbolałą minę. — Ale... Dumbledore, teraz już nie jestem taki pewny, czy temu podołam... nie mam żadnego doświadczenia w postępowaniu z dziećmi.

— Nie szkodzi. O wiele istotniejsza jest wytrwałość i odwaga. A brak doświadczenia może okazać się dla ciebie nawet korzystny, masz świeży i pełen energii umysł, dzieciom to wystarczy.

— Chciałbym w to wierzyć — Tezeusz wyszczerzył zęby, choć Dumbledore'owi bardziej przypominało to szczękościsk niż uśmiech.

Dyrektor podał mu dokumenty dotyczące jego nowej pracy oraz klasy, którą weźmie pod opiekę.

— Usiądź proszę i przejrzyj to sobie. Musimy też spisać umowę, więc rozgość się, bo troszkę to potrwa. Może się czegoś napijesz?

Rzeczywiście trwało dość długo nim Tezeusz zapoznał się ze wszystkimi dokumentami, przepisami i zasadami rządzącymi mugolską szkołą. Kiedy wreszcie podpisali umowę, Dumbledore oprowadził go po budynku, pokazał salę, w której będzie miał najwięcej zajęć ze swoją klasą. Było to pomieszczenie przystosowane dla młodszych dzieci, z miejscem do nauki, ale także, wyłożonym wykładziną, kącikiem do zabawy z zabawkami i grami.

— Niestety muszę cię już opuścić, ale jeżeli tylko będziesz miał jakieś pytania, jestem do twojej dyspozycji, wyślij patronusa, albo sowę.

— Będę miał wiele pytań, Dumbledore — westchnął Tezeusz.

— Proszę cię, żebyś pojawił się na radzie pedagogicznej jutro. Będziemy omawiać nadchodzący rok. Ach i pamiętaj, że oficjalnie poznaliśmy się dopiero dziś — Dumbledore mrugnął do niego, porozumiewawczo.

Scamander kiwnął głową, nie patrząc na Dumbledore'a, ale na salę, która przez najbliższy rok miała stać się jego miejscem pracy.

Dyrektor położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i delikatnie je ścisnął.

—bPoradzisz sobie, w końcu jesteś czarodziejem.

♡♡♡

Rada pedagogiczna była mordęgą dla nieobeznanego w dziedzinie Tezeusza, który musiał przez cały czas udawać, że wie, o czym mowa.

Prawie setka nauczycieli ściśnięta w jednej sali lekcyjnej i przez trzy godziny omawiająca statuty, regulaminy, systemy oceniania i inne bzdury. Tezeusz miał ochotę zwymiotować.

Dumbledore, na samym początku oczywiście, nie omieszkał go przedstawić, wraz z grupą (dość pokaźną) innych nowozatrudnionych. Na szczęście Tezeusz w porę przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien zwracać się do Albusa per „Dumbledore", a raczej „panie dyrektorze", zwłaszcza gdy tak dużo uszu słuchało.

Kiedy było już po wszystkim, Albusa obległo co najmniej dwadzieścia osób i Scamander nawet nie robił sobie nadziei, że zdoła z nim porozmawiać. Wyszedł z sali, skinąwszy głową kilku nauczycielom, których minął po drodze i udał się do swojej klasy. Nowo dorobiony klucz, który dostał wcześniej w sekretariacie, odrobinę się zacinał, ale drzwi otworzyły się bez większych problemów.

Machnięciem różdżki otworzył okna, bo w sali było strasznie duszno, po czym sprawdzając, czy nikt nie nadchodzi, zaczarował konewkę, by sama podlewała kwiaty.

Usiadł za biurkiem, przez chwilę wyobrażając sobie, że w ławkach siedzą dzieci — jego przyszła klasa. Poczuł się bardzo nierealnie, ale czyż nie było tak, że sam tego chciał? Kiedy Travers szukał osoby, która wcieli się w rolę mugolskiego nauczyciela w celu odnalezienia potencjalnego obskurodziciela, Tezeusz omal nie zwichnął sobie ręki, tak szybko zgłosił się na ochotnika. Pokusa wykonywania zadania wspólnie z Dumbledorem była silniejsza niż głos rozsądku mówiący mu, że nie nadaje się do pracy z dziećmi.

— Wchodzisz w rolę? — powiedział ktoś, stojący w drzwiach, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Tezeusz szybko zerknął na konewkę, która na szczęście już zakończyła swój taniec i dopiero wtedy przyjrzał się gościowi. Był to wysoki mężczyzna, mniej więcej w wieku Tezeusza. Całkiem łysy, ale za to, mógł się pochwalić bujną brodą.

— Tezeusz? Dobrze zapamiętałem?

— Tak — Scamander kiwnął głową, wstając i podchodząc do mężczyzny, żeby uścisnąć mu dłoń.

— Jestem Michael — powiedział tamten. Miał silny i dość stanowczy uścisk dłoni. — Słuchaj, nie chcę przerywać ci kontemplacji, ale zdaję mi się, że wychowawcy pierwszaków zabierają właśnie książki z biblioteki.

♡♡♡

Zobaczywszy ilość książek, którą miał przetransportować do swojej sali (bez użycia magii oczywiście, bo dookoła pełno było mugoli), Tezeusz omal nie zaklął głośno. W porę jednak się opamiętał. Przeklinanie raczej nie przystoi świeżo upieczonemu wychowawcy klasy pierwszej.

Całe szczęście dostrzegł jedną z nauczycielek, która przewoziła książki na małym wózeczku.

— Emm... przepraszam, pani...?

Odwróciła się do niego bardzo energicznie, gęste ciemne włosy zafalowały. Była to kobieta w średnim wieku, wysoka i dobrze zbudowana.

— Katherine, może być Kath... Tylko bez pani, okej?

— Okej, Tezeusz — podał jej dłoń, którą niemal zmiażdżyła w mocnym uścisku. — Kath, będę mógł pożyczyć twój wózek?

— Jasne, tylko jeszcze zawiozę ostatnią partię i jest twój.

Tezeusz, ze znaczną ulgą zaczął wrzucać książki do pustych pudeł, żeby łatwiej było je ułożyć na wózku.

Zanim Katherine wróciła, minęło dość dużo czasu. Czarodziej oczekiwał jej, pocąc się obficie w pełnej popołudniowego słońca sali służącej za bibliotekę, po której kręciło się sporo osób. Budynek szkoły był duży, ale ze względu na ciągle przybywającą ilość uczniów, większość pomieszczeń została zaadaptowana na sale lekcyjne. Nawet w bibliotece stały stoliki i krzesła, by w razie czego móc prowadzić tam zajęcia. Tezeusz mimowolnie wspomniał wspaniałą i ogromną bibliotekę Hogwartu, i zrobiło mu się żal tutejszych uczniów.

— Trzymaj — wreszcie pojawiła się Kath, podając mu wózek.

— Dzięki — Scamander od razu zaczął pakować na niego pudła z książkami.

— Dostałeś klasę ce? — zapytała Kath, obserwując go uważnie.

Kiwnął głową, czując jak strużka potu spływa mu po skroni.

— W takim razie życzę ci powodzenia.

— Czemu? — czarodziej wyprostował się. — Są aż tacy straszni?

Katherine wzruszyła ramionami.

— Obiło mi się o uszy, że niezłe ancymonki zebrały się w tej klasie. Wiesz, w tym budynku, na dole jest też przedszkole i większość zasilających nas pierwszaków, pochodzi właśnie stamtąd ... Różne historie się tam zdarzały.

Tezeusz nadstawił ucha. Czyżby obskurodziciel wcale nie był wśród dzieci szkolnych, a wśród przedszkolaków?

— Jakie historie? — zapytał cicho, ale Kath wycofała się, jakby zdała sobie sprawę, że powiedziała za dużo.

— Nie chcę roznosić plotek ani cię straszyć — wzruszyła ramionami. — Moim celem jest jedynie przestrzeżenie cię. Uważaj na te dzieciaki.

Czarodziej kiwnął głową, Kath uśmiechnęła się do niego po raz ostatni i opuściła bibliotekę, a on powrócił do układania pudeł na wózku.

♡♡♡

— Wszystko w porządku? — usłyszał jedyny przyjacielsko brzmiący głos w całym tym przybytku szaleństwa.

— Jasne — prychnął, nie przestając rozkładać książek według przedmiotów. Był już od jakiegoś czasu w swojej sali i męczył się z segregowaniem tomiszczy bez użycia czarów. Jedna sterta podręczników do edukacji wczesnoszkolnej, druga do matmy, trzecia do plastyki, czwarta do muzyki, piąta do języka obcego, szósta do ogólnotematycznych zadań... do tego wszystkiego były jeszcze zeszyty ćwiczeń.

Dumbledore zachichotał cicho po jego słowach.

— To nie jest śmieszne — prychnął Tezeusz, ale i jemu zaczęło udzielać się rozbawienie. Nieustanny dobry nastrój Albusa był zaraźliwy.

— Owszem, jest. Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że ujrzę cię segregującego podręczniki dla pierwszaków w pocie czoła, niczym najprawdziwszy mugol — Dumbledore smagnął różdżka i w sali zrobiło się nagle o jakieś dziesięć stopni chłodniej.

— A co jak ktoś tu przyjdzie? — Tezeusz nerwowo zerknął w stronę drzwi.

— Zaryzykujmy, większość i tak poszła już do domów — Dumbledore usiadł na blacie jednej z ławek. Tezeusz był pod wrażeniem jego swobodnego i schludnego wyglądu. Podczas gdy on kleił się od potu i był już wykończony, Albus wyglądał, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z salonu spa, wypoczęty, zrelaksowany i świeży, niczym morska bryza.

— Masz może ochotę na mrożoną kawę dla ochłody? — zapytał. — Muszę powiedzieć ci jeszcze kilka rzeczy.

— Jasne, że mam, ale najpierw chciałbym skończyć z tym — Tezeusz wskazał brodą na stos nadal nieposegregowanych książek.

Albus uśmiechnął się  _tym_  uśmiechem, znowu smagnął różdżką i wokamgnieniu książki zostały posegregowane.

— Widzę, że w ogóle nie przejmujesz się możliwością bycia nakrytym na czarowaniu przez któregoś z pracowników — Tezeusz pokręcił głową z udawanym oburzeniem. — Mimo wszystko dzięki.

— Żaden problem — Dumbledore schował różdżkę. — To co, idziemy? Tu niedaleko jest miła kawiarenka.

— Czy powinniśmy chodzić wspólnie do kawiarni tak blisko szkoły? — zapytał po chwili Tezeusz, zamykając salę na klucz. — Sądziłem, że nikt nie powinien wiedzieć o naszej nieoficjalnej znajomości.

Dumbledore wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie sądzę, byśmy spotkali tam kogoś ze szkoły o tej porze, ale zawsze możemy rzucić zaklęcie zwodzące, jeśli tak bardzo się tym martwisz.

— Ja się martwię? Przecież to ty nalegałeś, żebyśmy udawali, że znamy się od wczoraj.

— No cóż... — Albus wzruszył ramionami. — Jeśli ktoś nas wypatrzy, to najwyżej pomyśli, że, jak to mówią, zaiskrzyło — zachichotał, wprawiając Tezeusza w niemałe zakłopotanie.

♡♡♡

 _Piccolo_ , tak bowiem nazywała się owa kawiarenka, było naprawdę czarującym miejscem. Tezeusz od razu postanowił, że będzie tam przychodził częściej.

— Dzień dobry, poprosimy dwie kawy mrożone — powiedział Dumbledore, uśmiechając się uprzejmie do chłopaka za ladą.

— Z mlekiem i cukrem? — zapytał ów, znudzonym głosem.

Starszy czarodziej spojrzał pytająco na Tezeusza.

— Ja poproszę bez mleka i bez cukru — odparł Scamander.

— A ja z mlekiem i z cukrem — Dumbledore wyszczerzył zęby.

— Coś jeszcze dla panów?  
— Masz może ochotę coś zjeść, Tezeusz? — Albus znowu zwrócił się do młodszego kolegi.

— Nie, dziękuję. Kawa wystarczy — odpowiedział auror, znowu odrobinę zmieszany jego bezpośredniością. Przez chwilę poczuł się, jakby to nie było zwyczajne spotkanie przy kawie, a raczej randka. Nie, żeby miał coś przeciwko randce z Dumbledorem, jednak wiedział z doświadczenia, że ujmujące maniery Dumbledore'a i jego bezpośredni sposób bycia nie mają nigdy głębszego dna, a są podyktowane jedynie przyjacielskim usposobieniem. Już raz sparzył się, jeszcze w szkole, kiedy sądził, że nauczyciel jest w nim zakochany równie mocno, co Tezeusz. Całe szczęście Albus zdawał się nie pamiętać tamtego żenującego momentu albo przynajmniej udawał, że nie pamięta, dzięki czemu Tezeuszowi łatwiej było spojrzeć mu w oczy, kiedy spotkali się ponownie, już poza Hogwartem. Jednak, choć młodzieńcze uczucie Tezeusza osłabło z biegiem lat, to jednak nigdy do końca nie wygasło, czego ów był w pełni świadom.

Po złożeniu zamówienia zajęli miejsce przy najbardziej ustronnie umiejscowionym stoliku.

— Nie mam mugolskich pieniędzy, ale mogę oddać ci równowartość za moją kawę w syklach — powiedział Tezeusz, szukając monet w kieszeni.

— Nie trzeba — Albus machnął ręką. — Następnym razem ty stawiasz.

Wkrótce podano im kawy i dyrektor rzucił zaklęcie zwodzące.

— O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? — zapytał Tezeusz, upijając kilka łyków chłodnego płynu.

— Przede wszystkim musisz wiedzieć, że rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego dla klas pierwszych odbędzie się w poniedziałek o godzinie ósmej trzydzieści na sali gimnastycznej. Powinieneś pojawić się wcześniej, żeby zgromadzić dzieci ze swojej klasy wokół siebie. To będzie wasze pierwsze spotkanie, więc postaraj się, dobrze, Tez?

Scamander poczuł, że pieką go uszy, jedynie kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi, niezdolny do wyduszenia z siebie słowa. Albus nie zwracał się do niego „Tez" od szkolnych czasów. Użycie tego zdrobnienia sprawiło, że do Tezeusza powróciły żenujące wspomnienia. Upił kilka kolejnych łyków kawy, żeby ukryć zmieszanie. Dumbledore zdawał się niczego nie zauważyć i kontynuował.

— Po oficjalnym rozpoczęciu zabierzesz dzieciaki do sali, rodzice zapewne pójdą z nimi. Kwestie powitania i przemowy pozostawiam tobie, w wierze, że spiszesz się znakomicie. Nie zapomnij przypomnieć rodzicom, o zebraniu we wtorek, na którym będziecie omawiać sprawy organizacyjne. Prześlę ci listę tematów, które musisz poruszyć przez sowę, ale dobrze byłoby, gdybyś założył maila. To taki mugolski sposób porozumiewania się, rodzice na pewno będą chcieli mieć z tobą jakiś kontakt. No i telefon... działa podobnie do dwukierunkowych lusterek... — Dumbledore umilkł, widząc zagubiony wyraz twarzy Tezeusza. — Wiem, że to skomplikowane, ale musisz być wiarygodny... Może spotkamy się w sobotę, przyniosę ci jakiś prosty w obsłudze telefon i założymy ci maila. Co ty na to?

— Jasne, bardzo chętnie — odpowiedział bez zastanowienia, zaskakując tym samego siebie.

— Zatem jesteśmy umówieni — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ponownie  _tym_  uśmiechem, a Tezeuszowi nagle zrobiło się bardzo gorąco, mimo że wypił już prawie całą kawę. — A poza sprawami zawodowymi, co u ciebie słychać?

Czy to znowu ponosiła go wyobraźnia, czy Dumbledore próbował dyplomatycznie zapytać o jego sprawy sercowe?

— Właściwie to poza sprawami zawodowymi nie słychać nic — Scamander wzruszył ramionami. — Ale u Newta dużo się dzieje. Myślę, że mogę wyjawić ci, że szykuje się nam wesele w rodzinie — uśmiechnął się szeroko — Oświadczył się Tinie dwa tygodnie temu, oczywiście bez świadków — wymienili z Dumbledorem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. — Jeszcze nie ustalili daty ślubu, ale jestem pewien, że dostaniesz zaproszenie.

— Miło to słyszeć — Dumbledore upił łyk swojej kawy, przez chwilę milczał, po czym powiedział, jakby wbrew sobie: — Zastanawiam się, czemu Travers wybrał akurat ciebie do towarzyszenia mi podczas tego zadania?

— Sam się zgłosiłem — wypalił bez zastanowienia Tezeusz, wzruszając ramionami.

Dyrektor uniósł brwi.

— No wiesz..., domyśliłem się, że nie będziesz chciał współpracować z ludźmi Traversa.

Iskierki rozbawienia zatańczyły w oczach Albusa.

— A ty jesteś czyim człowiekiem, przypomnij mi?

— Och, Dumbledore! Wiesz, co mam na myśli — Tezeusz spojrzał wymownie w sufit.

— Wiem, wiem... Domyślam się jednak, że nie zrobiłeś tego z wielką chęcią.

— Nie, żebym nie lubił dzieci, ale taka ich ilość na raz, w dodatku mugolskich, odrobinę mnie przeraża.

Albus zaśmiał się dźwięcznie na te słowa.

— Czy mugolskie, czy czarodziejskie, wszystkie dzieci są takie same, Tez.

I znowu ten „Tez". Chcąc ukryć zmieszanie, Tezeusz zaczął opowiadać Dumbledoreowi o tym, co usłyszał od Katherine.

— Obskurodziciel w przedszkolu...? Nie jest to wykluczone... — mruknął dyrektor, zastanawiając się nad tym głęboko. — Wszystkie szkody, jakie poczynił ograniczały się do placu zabaw, zbitych szyb na najniższych piętrach i połamanych krzeseł prawie we wszystkich salach... To mogła być robota kogoś z przedszkola...

— Jeśli naprawdę mamy do czynienia z obskurodzicielem, nie sądzę byśmy zdołali sami oddzielić go od dziecka, bez trwałego uszczerbku na jego zdrowi czy nawet życiu...

— Wiem, do czego zmierzasz; będzie nam potrzebny Newt. Jednak zanim go tutaj ściągniemy, postarajmy się jak najbardziej dyskretnie zlokalizować to dziecko.

♡♡♡

Dumbledore aportował się na progu mieszkania Tezeusza, punktualnie o dwunastej, tak jak się umówili. Zapukał do drzwi, które niemal natychmiast stanęły otworem.

— Dumbledore, witaj — Scamander gestem zaprosił go do środka.

— Przyniosłem mały prezent, na powitanie cię w gronie nauczycieli — podał mu owiniętą szarym papierem butelkę skrzaciego wina.

— Dzięki, ale nie trzeba było. Wchodź, rozgość się. Napijesz się najpierw herbaty albo kawy, czy zaczynamy od wina? — Tezeusz wyszczerzył zęby, unosząc butelkę przy ostatnich słowach.

— Byłbym dozgonnie wdzięczny za filiżankę herbaty — odparł Dumbledore, ściągając swą szkarłatną marynarkę i wieszając na wieszaku w przedpokoju.

Mieszkanie Tezeusza było urządzone raczej funcjonalnie niż przytulnie. Niewiele w nim było mebli, które miały dość minimalistyczne formy. W przestronnej kuchni, do której gospodarz poprowadził Albusa, znajdowały się same niezbędne rzeczy.

Dumbledore usiadł na stołku, przy wyspie kuchennej, obserwując krzątającego się Tezeusza.

— Z mlekiem? — zapytał ów, otwierając lodówkę, do której schował butelkę z winem i zawahał się nad kartonem mleka.

— Oczywiście — Albus kiwnął głową.

Tezeusz wyjął z szafki nieduży mlecznik i nadał do niego mleko.

— Zadziwiasz mnie — odezwał się na ten widok Dumbledore. — Wywnioskowałem z wyglądu twojego mieszkania, że taka ekstrawagancja jak mlecznik, nie mieści się w pojmowaniu świata Tezeusza Scamandra.

— Co za precedens, zaskoczyć Dumbledore'a! — zaśmiał się gospodarz. — Sądzisz też pewnie, że podam ci herbatę w kubku, a i tutaj się zdziwisz — machnął różdżką, a z innej szafki wyskoczyły dwie filiżanki i imbryk.

— Jestem pod wrażeniem — Dumbledore pokręcił głową z udawanym zdumieniem, biorąc jedną z filiżanek do ręki i oglądając ją dokładnie. Była bardzo prosta, w kremowym kolorze, bez żadnych wzorów.

Tezeusz chwycił różdżkę i zagotował przy jej pomocy wodę w czajniku, po czym wrzucił odrobinę herbacianego suszu do imbryka i zalał wrzątkiem.

— Masz może ochotę na coś słodkiego do herbaty? — zapytał, stawiając imbryk na blacie wyspy, przed Albusem. — Powinienem gdzieś mieć ciasteczka...'l

— Na razie dziękuję. Może przejdźmy już do spraw służbowych? — l Albus wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon komórkowy i położył go przed Tezeuszem. — To jest telefon komórkowy, dokładnie mówiąc: smartfon...

Długo tłumaczył Tezeuszowi, jak posługiwać się telefonem. Tak, jak każdy czarodziej niemający styczności z mugolską kulturą, Scamander był jak dziecko we mgle w dziedzinie mugolskich technologii.

Później, wspólnie założyli mu maila, którego następnie musiał się nauczyć obsługiwać. Albus cieszył się, że to wszystko można było w tej chwili już zrobić na smartfonie, bo zapoznawanie Tezeusza z komputerem, to byłoby zajęcie na kilka dni. Nie, żeby nie miał ochoty spędzić w towarzystwie dawnego ucznia kilku kolejnych weekendów, bardzo lubił szefa biura aurorów, może nawet za bardzo, jednak wolał nie nadwyrężać jego cierpliwości.

Wreszcie, kiedy Tezeusz potrafił już zadzwonić, odebrać połączenie, wpisać nowy numer do książki kontaktów, odebrać i napisać maila, Albus uznał, że podstawowa wiedza została przekazana. Postanowił się już zbierać, ale Tezeusz nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Nie, dopóki nie napije się razem z nim wina, które przyniósł. No a do wina wypadałoby przyrządzić jakiś posiłek.

— Nie mam zbyt wiele jedzenia — mruknął, grzebiąc zawzięcie w niemal pustej lodówce. Dumbledore, rozbawiony obserwował jego zaczerwienione uszy. — Zwykle jadam na mieście...

— Pozwól, że pomogę — wstał i odsunął go delikatnie, zerknął do lodówki, potem przeszukał szafki i w ciągu kilku minut na kuchennym blacie zebrały się produkty, z których można było przyrządzić spaghetti Napoli.

Machnął różdżką, a posiłek sam zaczął się przygotowywać. Nie minęła kolejna minuta a na blacie wyspy kuchennej stały dwa talerze parującego makaronu z sosem.

— Strasznie mi głupio..., jesteś przecież gościem — mruknął Tezeusz, otwierając wino, które przyniósł Albus i rozlewając je do przywołanych wcześniej kieliszków. — To ja powinienem był przygotować jedzenie.

— Ale to ja mam zdecydowanie lepiej rozwinięty zmysł kulinarny — zachichotał Dumbledore. — Poza tym, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to sam się wprosiłem. Nie przejmuj się tym, Tez.

Znowu celowo użył dawnego zdrobnienia jego imienia. Było to okrutne z jego strony, ale widok zarumienionego i zawstydzonego Tezeusza był zbyt silną pokusą.

— Mmmm, Dumbledore! — westchnął po kilku chwilach Scamander. — Rzeczywiście, masz cholernie dobrze rozwinięty zmysł kulinarny!

Na twarzy Dumbledore'a zagościł skromny uśmiech.

— Cieszę się, że Ci smakuje.

♡♡♡

Goszczenie Albusa Dumbledore'a było dla Tezeusza dość niecodziennym, ale i z dawna pożądanym przeżyciem. I choć starał się, by wszystko było w jak najepszym porządku, kiedy dawny nauczyciel zjawi się w jego domu, w swej ignorancji nie wpadł na to, żeby zrobić zakupy. Całe szczęście Albus miał głowę na karku i był mistrzem czarów kulinarnych. Wcale nie zdziwiło Tezeusza, że celuje także w tej dziedzinie, tak jak w każdym innym rodzaju czarów.

Jego podziw dla Dumbledora wzrósł jeszcze bardziej (o ile to w ogóle było możliwe), po tych odwiedzinach i zapragnął także zrobić wrażenie na dyrektorze. Wmawiał sobie, że to tylko chęć zaimponowania największemu czarodziejowi w dziejach, a nie pragnienie rozkochania go w sobie. Postanowił, że w następną sobotę zaprosi go znowu do siebie, lecz tym razem sam przygotuje wystawny obiad, albo lepiej kolację... ze śniadaniem.

_Cholera!_

Znowu dał się ponieść fantazji! Co się z nim działo? Przecież dawno nie miał już szesnastu lat. Otrząsnął się z tych idiotycznych mrzonek. Zaprosi Dumbledore'a na obiad, bez żadnych podtekstów. I przygotuje coś naprawdę wyjątkowego.

O ile tylko będzie miał na to siłę, po pierwszym tygodniu nauczania.

 


	2. Rozpoczęcie roku

Poranek rozpoczynający nowy rok szkolny przyprawił Tezeusza o niestrawność. Bez przerwy zadawał sobie pytanie, co on najlepszego zrobił? Po co mu to było? Jakby samo bycie aurorem nie było dość stresujące. 

Wiedział jednak, że te wyrzuty, które sobie prawił były bezsensowne, bowiem zgłaszając się na ochotnika, nie myślał o niczym innym, tylko o tym, że będzie pracował razem z Albusem Dumbledorem. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, postąpiłby pewnie tak samo. 

Raz po raz zerkał na krótką notatkę, którą dostał mailem z sekretariatu (Dumbledore najwyraźniej wypróbowywał jego nowo zdobyte umiejętności posługiwania się  _smartonem_ , czy jak to ustrojstwo się nazywało). Była to króciótka przypominajka o tym, co ma powiedzieć dzieciom i rodzicom tego dnia. Miała jedynie trzy punkty:

_1\. Plan lekcji_   
_2\. Podręczniki_   
_3\. Zebranie we wtorek_

Chyba zdoła to zapamiętać.

Pojawił się w szkole przed ósmą w nadziei, że widok Dumbledore'a odrobinę go uspokoi i doda otuchy. Niestety dyrektora nigdzie nie było widać, a Tezeusz nie śmiał nikogo o niego zapytać. Zszedł więc na dół, z wielką kartką z napisem  _Ic_  i usiadł na sali gimnastycznej, oczekując na swych przyszłych uczniów. Sala była dość mała, przez co krzesła rozstawiono bardzo ciasno. Obok niego przecisnęło się już trzech innych nauczycieli, dostrzegł też Katherine, siedzącą w pierwszym rzędzie.

Wreszcie, na salę zaczęły napływać rzesze pierwszaków i ich rodziców. Pierwsze już nieśmiało zbliżały się do Tezeusza, zachęcane przez matki i ojców, którzy mieli wyznaczone miejsca na końcu sali. Tezeusz przywołał na twarzy uśmiech, ale chyba znowu wyszedł mu szczękościsk na widok chłopca, który wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozbeczeć.

 _Tylko nie to_ , jęknął w duchu Scamander, ale wyciągnął dłoń do chłopca i przyciągnął go do siebie.

— Jak masz na imię? — zapytał, starając się przybrać najłagodniejszy ton, na jaki było go stać.

— Jacob... — pisnął maluch, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

— Cześć Jake. Mogę tak do ciebie mówić? Miło cię poznać. Ja jestem profesor Scamander, będę was uczył.

Jake pokiwał głową, ale nadal wyglądał rozpaczliwie.

— Czemu jesteś smutny?

— B-bo chcę do mamy.

— Przecież mama jest tu niedaleko — Tezeusz wskazał mu na stojącą w rogu sali kobietę, z troską przyglądającą się im obu. Domyślał się, że jest to matka chłopca. — Spójrz, będzie tam przez cały czas trwania uroczystości, a później pójdzie za nami do naszej sali — uspokajał Tezeusz.

Jake zerknął w tamtą stronę i, ku zgrozie Tezeusza zalał się łzami.

— Chłopie, nie ma co płakać, zobacz, są tu też inne dzieci, może jacyś twoi koledzy z przedszkola?

To odrobinę uspokoiło chłopca. Rozejrzał się dookoła.

— Jest Simon... — wskazał na dzieciaka w okularach, siedzącego dwa rzędy przed nimi.

— Zawołamy go? — zapytał Tezeusz. Jake kiwnął głową.

— Simon!

Okularnik odwrócił się. Tezeusza przeszyło dziwne podejrzenie, że za jego bystrym spojrzeniem kryje się zadziorność i niewyparzony jęzor. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że będą z nim kłopoty, ale w tej chwili nie miał czasu na roztrząsanie tego.

— Możesz do nas przyjść? — znowu się uśmiechnął. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak często się uśmiechał, szczególnie do dzieci.

Simon od razu podniósł się i podreptał w ich kierunku.

— Co się stało, Jake? — zapytał swego zapłakanego kolegę.

— To chyba chwilowa melancholia — odparł za niego Tezeusz. — Może usiądziesz obok? To dodałoby Jake'owi otuchy.

Simon zajął miejsce przy koledze i poklepał go po plecach z troską.

— Dzień dobry, moi drodzy — usłyszeli łagodny głos, wzmocniony przez mikrofon. Tezeusz podniósł wzrok i tym razem uśmiechnął się całkiem szczerze. Na środku sali stał roześmiany Dumbledore, jakby nic nie mogło go bardziej ucieszyć niż widok nowych uczniów. — Witam was gorąco w naszej szkole. Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore i jestem dyrektorem tej placówki. Myślę, że już zaczniemy, dlatego proszę, by wszystkie dzieci zostawiły na kilka chwil rodziców i odnalazły swoje klasy.

Do Tezeusza, tak jak i do innych wychowawców pierwszych klas, dołączyli ostatni maruderzy.

— Świetnie — podjął znowu Dumbledore. — Nie przedłużajmy więc już...

♡♡♡

Uroczystość trwała trochę ponad dwadzieścia minut, w sam raz, by nie znudzić dzieciaków. Kiedy się zakończyła, Tezeusz wraz ze swoją klasą, mozolnie przedzierał się w stronę wyjścia.

— Pierwsza ce, za mną! — krzyczał, niepewny czy wszyscy wiedzą, że mają podążyć za nim do sali. — Pierwsza ce, tędy!

Zrobił się mały tłok na korytarzu, więc zajęło im sporo czasu wydostanie się z niego, bez zgubienia części uczniów. Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do sali w komplecie, poprosił dzieci, by zajęły miejsca w ławkach.

— Jak mamy usiąść? — zapytała jedna z dziewczynek. — Tak, jak chcemy?

Tezeusz zrobił zdumioną minę. Zaraz zobaczył oczami wyobraźni dzieci siedzące na i pod stołami. Co jest z tymi małymi mugolami?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Macie usiąść na krzesłach! — prychnął.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego z lekkim przestrachem.

— Chodziło mi o to, czy możemy usiąść obok kogo chcemy... — powiedziała cicho.

— Aaa, przepraszam — Tezeusz zaśmiał się ze swej własnej głupoty. — Oczywiście, siadajcie z kim chcecie.

To właśnie był jego problem, dzieci stanowiły zagadkę, którą bardzo ciężko było mu zrozumieć.  

Wkrótce nadeszli rodzice, wyglądający na jeszcze bardziej rozemocjonowanych niż same dzieciaki. Zajęli miejsca przy ścianach i na wykładzinie, a w sali zrobiło się naprawdę koszmarnie ciasno i duszno. Ktoś cierpiący na klaustrofobię z pewnością nie wytrzymałby tam długo.

— Dzień dobry wszystkim! — Tezeusz podniósł głos, kiedy ostatni rodzic wszedł do sali. Zrobiło się nagle cicho, jak makiem zasiał i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę. — Miło mi powitać was w szkolnych progach. Nazywam się Tezeusz Scamander i będę wychowawcą tej klasy. Nie chciałbym dziś trzymać was tutaj zbyt długo, jest gorąco i pewien jestem, że macie lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż siedzieć tu i słuchać mojego gadania. Przekaże wam teraz tylko najważniejsze informacje i będziecie mogli iść świętować rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego we własnym gronie — uśmiechnął się, spoglądając po twarzach swoich uczniów. — Na początek: jutro przychodzimy do szkoły na godzinę ósmą, wchodzimy drugim wejściem, od strony przedszkola i czekacie na świetlicy na mnie, nikt sam nie idzie do sali — Tezeusz chwycił plik kartek, który dostał z sekretariatu i zaczął się przechadzać między ławkami, rozdając każdemu po jednej. — To wasze plany zajęć, proszę, żebyście zawsze pakowali się na nadchodzący dzień według nich, to znaczy: jeżeli danego dnia nie mamy w planie wychowania fizycznego, nie zabieramy stroju i tak dalej. Większość książek będziecie zostawiać w szafkach —  wskazał na ogromną komodę stojącą przy ścianie, w której było dwadzieścia osiem małych szafek. — Chyba, że będzie jakaś praca domowa, wtedy będę wam przypominał, które książki pakujemy do plecaków, a które możemy zostawić... Jutro zapraszam rodziców na zebranie, na którym dowiedzą się państwo wszystkiego. O szesnastej trzydzieści na sali gimnastycznej z dyrektorem, po czym zapraszam do tej sali, gdzie przekażę państwu resztę szczegółowych informacji dotyczących całego roku szkolnego. — Tezeusz umilkł, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze powinien powiedzieć. — Zdaje mi się, że to wszystko na dziś... Chyba że są jakieś pytania?

Jeden z ojców podniósł rękę.

— Słucham?

— Nasza Myrtle miała urodziny dwa dni temu i bardzo chciała poczęstować dziś dzieci cukierkami...

— Oczywiście — Tezeusz kiwnął głową z udawanym entuzjazmem i odnalazł wzrokiem dziewczynkę, która trzymała w rączce torbę słodkości. — Myrtle, zapraszamy na środek.

Po odśpiewaniu  _sto lat_ , zjedzeniu cukierków i tysiącu pytań, od każdego z rodziców z osobna, Tezeusz wreszcie pozostał sam. Spojrzał na zegarek, dochodziła dziesiąta. Ledwie półtorej godziny, a on miał wrażenie, jakby spędził tu cały dzień. Zastanawiał się, czy Dumbledore już jest wolny i czy poszedłby z nim znowu na mrożoną kawę do  _Piccolo_. Właśnie, gdy uznał, że to raczej nie będzie możliwe wcześniej niż po południu, zabrzęczał jego telefon — dostał SMS.

_Zostałem otoczony. Proszę, daj mi godzinę i będziemy mogli iść na kawę. Oczywiście, jeśli masz ochotę :)_   
_Albus_

Tezeusz przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy dyrektor nie ma zdolności telepatycznych, co by wiele wyjaśniało. Zerknął raz jeszcze na wiadomość i zadziwił się nad dwukropkiem i nawiasem na końcu wiadomości, czy to jakiś szyfr? Uznał, że musi koniecznie zapytać o to dyrektora. Wreszcie odpisał:

_Jasne, poczekam. Do zobaczenia._   
_Tezeusz_

♡♡♡

Dumbledore zerknął ukradkiem na swój telefon, wciąż słuchając tego, co mówi do niego wicedyrektor Plum. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc odpowiedź Tezeusza.

— Albus? Czy ja cię nudzę? — zapytała jego zastępczyni.

— Ależ skąd, Anne, po prostu dostałem bardzo ważną wiadomość, ale słyszałem wszystko, co mówiłyście — uśmiechnął się po kolei do otaczających go osób. — Mam podpisać ostatnie cztery umowy dla nowych pracowników, napisać zalecenia dla stażystów i podać tegoroczną wysokość kwoty do wpłaty na komitet rodzicielski, wszystko na cito.

— W rzeczy samej — księgowa kiwnęła głową. — Zatem powodzenia, ja wracam do swoich obowiązków.

— Myślę, że wszyscy powinniśmy wrócić do swoich zajęć — przytaknęła Isabella i wróciła do swojego komputera.

— Pamiętaj, prześlij mi maila ze szkoleniami —  powiedziała na odchodne Plum i opuściła sekretariat.

Dyrektor westchnął z ulgą i już miał wejść do swojego gabinetu, kiedy do sekretariatu jak burza wpadła grupa nauczycieli ze sprawami niecierpiącymi zwłoki.

♡♡♡

Dumbledore wszedł w korytarz, przy którym mieściła się sala Tezeusza, z niewielką nadzieją w sercu. Odkąd wysłał mu wiadomość, minęła nie godzina, a dwie z okładem, nie sądził, by Scamander nadal na niego czekał. Na pewno miał tysiąc innych, ciekawszych rzeczy do roboty, niż czekać na swojego starego profesora, żeby wypić z nim kawę.

Drzwi do sali były uchylone, ale to nic nie znaczyło, mogła tam być jedynie sprzątająca woźna. Otworzył je powoli i zerknął do środka. Ku jego zdumieniu i ogromnej radości, w środku był nikt inny, tylko Tezeusz. Siedział przy biurku, podpierając głowę ręką. Przed nim stała pusta doniczka, w którą celował różdżką i mamrotał coś zawzięcie pod nosem.

— Co robisz? — zapytał cicho Dumbledore, zamykając za sobą drzwi i podchodząc do niego.

Na twarzy Tezeusza pojawił się uśmiech, był to dobry znak.

— Próbuję wyczarować jakiś kwiat, ale nie mogę przypomnieć sobie zaklęcia.

Albus wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i delikatnie stuknął w doniczkę. Z ziemi natychmiast zaczęły wyrastać zielone łodyżki, rozwidlające się i formujące w liście i bujne, fioletowe kwiaty.

— Fiołki? — Tezeusz uniósł brwi. — Czy one nie oznaczają...

— Skromność — Dumbledore mrugnął do niego, ale zaraz spoważniał. — Przepraszam, że musiałeś na mnie tak długo czekać.

— Nie ma sprawy — Scamander wzruszył ramionami, wstając. — Dzięki za kwiatka — chwycił doniczkę i postawił ją na parapecie.

— Nie ma sprawy— Albus powtórzył jego słowa. — Czy wobec mojego niedopuszczalnego spóźnienia, nadal chcesz iść ze mną na kawę? A może winien ci jestem coś więcej?

Tezeuszowi poczerwieniały uszy.

— Coś więcej?

— Lunch i piwo? — odparł Dumbledore z uśmiechem.

Tezeusz pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

— Niech zgadnę, niedaleko jest świetny pub?

♡♡♡

Ku zaskoczeniu Tezeusza, miejsce do którego zabrał go Albus, nie było pubem a restauracją, w dodatku pełną ludzi. Z trudem udało im się znaleźć wolny stolik. Nikt go nie zajął, chyba tylko dlatego, że był taki mały, ledwo się przy nim zmieścili. 

— Tu tak zawsze? — zapytał Scamander, odchylając się, by uniknąć wielkiego brzucha mężczyzny, przeciskającego się obok. Jego kolano, trąciło kolano Dumbledore'a. 

Rozbawiony dyrektor kiwnął głową.

Restauracja mieściła się dość daleko od szkoły, więc nie było potrzeby martwienia się, że na kogoś wpadną. Poza tym, w tym tłumie raczej i tak trudno byłoby ich wypatrzyć.

— Zapomniałem cię zapytać, co oznacza symbol dwukropka i nawiasu, który mi wysłałeś w wiadomości? — zapytał Tezeusz.

— Dwukropek i nawias? — Albus zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili się roześmiał. — Ach, to uśmiechnięta buźka... Przepraszam, zrobiłem to odruchowo, nie pomyślałem, że możesz nie znać tego typu mugolskich symboli.

— Uśmiechnięta buźka? — Tezeusz wyciągnął telefon i raz jeszcze przyjrzał się wiadomości. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że rzeczywiście, w połączeniu, te dwa symbole wyglądają jak uśmiech i pokiwał głową. — No faktycznie, chyba nigdy bym na to nie wpadł.

Podeszła do nich kelnerka z kartami.

— Na co masz ochotę? — zapytał po chwili Albus, przeglądając swoją.

— A co polecasz?

— Właściwie to wszystko, bywam tu tak często, że chyba zdążyłem spróbować każdego z dań.

Tezeusz poczuł tępe ukłucie zazdrości i nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie prychnąć, niby to żartobliwie:

— Przychodziliście tu z Grindelwaldem?

Od razu tego pożałował. Rozbawienie zniknęło z twarzy Dumbledore'a, gdy tylko usłyszał nazwisko byłego ukochanego.

— Przepraszam..., nie miałem nic złego na myśli, Dumbledore... — że też w porę nie ugryzł się w język.

— Nie, nie przychodziliśmy tu nigdy. Jak wiesz, od naszego rozstania, kiedy jeszcze mieszkałem w Dolinie Godryka, nie spotkałem się z nim wiecej.

Tezeusz szybko pokiwał głową.

— Wiem, przepraszam — zaczerwienił się pod zasmuconym, ale jednocześnie badawczym spojrzeniem, tych jasnoniebieskich oczu. — Po prostu...

— Chciałeś wiedzieć, kogo tutaj zabieram? — przerwał mu dyrektor, a uśmiech znowu powrócił na jego twarz. W tle zaczął grać powolny jazz, jakby ktoś z obsługi próbował rozładować atmosferę. A może była to zasługa Dumbledore'a.

— Ja... to znaczy... eee... — zaczął się jąkać Scamander.

— Ciekawość jest całkiem naturalna, Tez, ale wystarczyło po prostu zapytać. Nie martw się, jesteś pierwszą osobą, którą tu przyprowadziłem. Zwykle przychodzę sam.

Tezeusz nie mógł się powstrzymać i cały czerwony, wypalił:

— Czyli na randki chodzisz gdzieś indziej?

Dumbledore zachichotał. Odłożył kartę na stolik i pochylił się w jego kierunku.

— Boisz się, że to randka? — zapytał, z delikatnością odgarniając kosmyk włosów, który opadł Tezeuszowi na czoło. Auror mimo woli zadrżał.

— Nie! — żywo zaprotestował. Niczego bardziej nie pragnął, niż tego, żeby to była randka. — Oczywiście, że nie, Dumbledore.

W oczach dyrektora tańczyły iskry rozbawienia, które doprowadzały Tezeusza do obłędu. W takich chwilach naprawdę wyjątkowo trudno było się oprzeć, żeby go nie pocałować.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to było dobrym pomysłem: dyrektor zapraszający jednego ze swoich nauczycieli na randkę...

Wkroczyli na bardzo niebezpieczne wody. Tezeusz obawiał się, że może wszystko zepsuć jednym, źle dobranym słowem, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że taka okazja może się szybko nie powtórzyć.

— Przecież to tylko chwilowe  _przykrywki_ '— palcami wykonał cudzysłów w powietrzu. — W końcu wrócimy do życia w naszym świecie i to nie będzie miało znaczenia.

Czy w jego oczach było widać rozpaczliwą nadzieję, która nim zawładnęła? Czy Dumbledore to dostrzegł? Bo właśnie zrobił taką minę, jakby było mu Tezeusza żal.

— Nie wiemy, kiedy to nastąpi... — westchnął. — Nasze zadanie może ciągnąć się miesiącami, a co za tym idzie, będziemy skazani na ciągłe odgrywanie naszych ról...

Scamander zamrał, uniesienie i nadzieja właśnie ulatywały z niego, jak powietrze przekłutego balonika. 

— Masz rację... przepraszam. Nie powinienem był w ogóle podejmować tego tematu, znowu się wygłupiłem — mruknął z rezygnacją, spuszczając wzrok.

— Nie — Albus dotknął jego dłoni, czym ponownie skupił wzrok aurora na sobie. — Nie wygłupiłeś się, Tez — powiedział z naciskiem. — Wtedy... wtedy też się nie wygłupiłeś...

Tezeusz głośno przełknął ślinę, czując niemal palące mrowienie w dłoni, której dotykał Dumbledore. 

— Czy mogę już przyjąć od panów zamówienia? — przerwała im kelnerka, która ponownie pojawiła się obok ich stolika.

— Tak, oczywiście — odparł niezmieszany Albus, puszczając dłoń Tezeusza i ponownie chwytając swoją kartę dań. — Co powiesz na pizzę, Tez?

♡♡♡

 _Nie wygłupił się!_  Ani tego dnia, ani wtedy, wieki temu, w szkole. Przynajmniej tak uważał Dumbledore, który najwyraźniej w ten sposób próbował mu przekazać, że Tezeusz nie jest i nigdy nie był mu obojętny. Szkoda tylko, że czekał z tym aż dwadzieścia lat.

Nie podjęli tematu już do końca spotkania, zadowalając się błahą pogawędką na temat szkoły, ale atmosfera stała się bardziej... elektryzująca. Tezeusz wiedział, że w tej chwili nie należy naciskać ani się spieszyć, dlatego postanowił pozostawić sprawy własnemu losowi i czekać na kolejny ruch Albusa.

Nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca, kiedy wrócił do domu. Czuł w sobie pokłady niewyczerpanej energii, sięgające zeniutu podniecenie, które domagało się natychmiastowego działania, postanowił więc odwiedzić Newta.

Aportował się na progu jego domu i zapukał do drzwi, starając się nie wyglądać na zbyt zadowolonego z siebie. Po kilku chwilach otworzyła mu Bunty.

— Dzień dobry, panie Scamander.

— Cześć Bunty, jest Newt? — zapytał, przechodząc obok niej.

— Pański brat jest na dole — wzruszyła ramionami, zamykając za nim drzwi.

 _No tak, gdzie indziej mógł być?_  pomyślał Tezeusz uśmiechając się do niej.

— Kto to, Bunty?! — usłyszeli, dochodzący z głębi domu, głos Newta.

Przytknął palec do ust i pokręcił głową, szepcząc do Bunty: — Nie mów, zrobię mu niespodziankę.

Zeszedł po cichu na dół, do magicznie powiększonej piwnicy, zostawiając dziewczynę za sobą.

Newt czyścił właśnie zęby zouwu i pochłaniało to całą jego uwagę. Tezeusz zatrzymał się na przedostatnim stopniu, nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien zbliżać się do owego stworzenia, w końcu było jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych magicznych zwierząt - tak twierdził Newt.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się czyszczeniu, nie chcąc przeszkadzać bratu, ale kiedy Newt wyprostował się i pozwolił zouwu zamknąć paszczę, Tezeusz odezwał się cicho:

— Jesteś nieustraszony.

Newt odwrócił się do niego zaskoczony, a zouwu wydało z siebie taki dźwięk, jakby miało zamiar zaatakować.

— Spokojnie maleńka, to tylko mój brat —  młodszy Scamander pogłaskał zwierzę po głowie. — Odprowadzę cię — popchnął zouwu w głąb piwnicy, gdzie były kolejne pomieszczenia i schody prowadzące w dół, na niższe poziomy. Wrócił po kilku minutach.

— Cześć, czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę? — zapytał, wycierając dłonie ręcznikiem. 

— Czy bracia nie mogą się od czasu do czasu odwiedzić tak po prostu, bez przyczyny?

— Oczywiście, że mogą, ale ty rzadko to robisz, Tezeuszu.

Starszy Scamander spojrzał wymownie w sufit. Newt też nie odwiedzał go często, postanowił jednak wspaniałomyślnie nie sprzeczać się z nim o to.

— Gdzie Tina? — zapytał.

— Gdzieś na dole, chyba z lunaballami.

— Nawet ją zapędziłeś do pracy przy swoich potworkach?

Newt założył ręce na piersi i mruknął obrażonym tonem: — Ona uwielbia moje, jak mówisz,  _potworki_! Zresztą z wzajemnością.

Tezeusz uniósł  dłonie w poddańczym geście — Okej, wybacz.

Młodszy brat zerknął na niego spoza swojej rudej grzywy.

— Napijesz się czegoś? — zapytał jakby nagle przypomniało mu się, jak należy być dobrym gospodarzem. 

— Chętnie.

♡♡♡

Dumbledore spoglądał przez okno, na zapadający na zewnątrz zmierzch, a jego myśli błądziły wokół Tezeusza Scamandra. Ostatnimi czasy myślał o aurorze jeszcze częściej niż zwykle, odtwarzał oczami wyobraźni jego uśmiech, ruchy dłoni, sposób, w jaki odgarniał włosy z czoła, wszystkie te drobiazgi, które tak w nim uwielbiał.

Jednak dziś nie pozwalał sobie na pogrążenie w błogich fantazjach. Dziś zastanawiał się nad własnym zachowaniem w stosunku do młodszego czarodzieja. Czy powinien był dawać mu nadzieję, podczas gdy sam owej nadziei nie miał zbyt wiele?

Lubił Tezeusza, mężczyzna ów bardzo go pociągał i Dumbledore chętnie spędzał czas w jego towarzystwie, ale, mimo szczerych chęci, nie sądził, by mógł oddać mu swoje serce. Nie można oddać czegoś, czego dawno już się nie posiada. Gellert wyrwał mu je z piersi lata temu, rozdeptał i rzucił na pożarcie stadu wygłodniałych wilków. Od tamtej pory nie pojawił się na drodze Dumbledore'a nikt, kto byłby w stanie załatać ziejącą w jegi piersi dziurę.

Kiedy Tezeusz uczył się w Hogwarcie i wyznał Dumbledore'owi miłość... Gdyby nie jego młodość, gdyby nie to, że był jego uczniem... Albus z pewnością nie ostudziłby tak szybko jego zapału. Sam był wtedy o wiele młodszy, rany jeszcze nie zdążyły się zabliźnić. Jednak sytuacja była, co najmniej niewłaściwa i Dumbledore nawet przez moment nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co ma zrobić.

Od tamtej chwili minęły lata, podczas których to, Dumbledore wielokrotnie spotykał się z Tezeuszem, wydającym się być nadal zainteresowanym jego osobą. Jednak Dumbledore ignorował owe zainteresowanie, pewien, że Tezeusz wart jest kogoś lepszego, bardziej szlachetnego i wartościowego. Kogoś, kto będzie potrafił w pełni odwzajemnić jego miłość.

Teraz, po latach, nie sądził, by nadawał się do jakiegokolwiek uczuciowego związku z innym człowiekiem. Tezeusz, jak każdy, zasługiwał na prawdziwe oddanie, a nie na bycie zabawką w czyichś rękach. Zasługiwał na to, czego Dumbledore, choć bardzo chciał, nie mógł mu dać.

♡♡♡

— Jak pierwszy dzień w eee... nowej pracy? —  zapytał Newt, nalewając bratu herbaty do filiżanki.

— Dzięki, całkiem nieźle — skłamał gładko Tezeusz.

— Kiedy Newt wyjawił mi, że podjąłeś się tego zadania, jakoś nie mogłam uwierzyć — powiedziała Tina, która dołączyła do nich przy stole, kilka chwil wcześniej. — Ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić ciebie otoczonego wianuszkiem dzieci.

— A jednak — prychnął Tezeusz i upił łyk herbaty. Przekomarzanie się z Tiną było stałym punktem programu podczas ich spotkań, jednak nie było złośliwe, dogryzali sobie raczej z sympatii.

— Zastanawiam się czy też będziesz miał taką zadowoloną minę na koniec tygodnia.'l

— Wcale nie mam zadowolonej miny — zaprzeczył Tezeusz, choć miał wrażenie, że zadowolenie aż z niego kipi. Spróbował spoważnieć i przywdziać zwyczajową maskę obojętności, niestety było za późno.

— Jasne, na kilometr widać, że zaiskrzyło między tobą a jakimś nauczycielem — zaśmiała się Tina, a Newt skwapliwie jej przytaknął.

— A może... — zamyślił się głośno młodszy brat. — Może Dumbledore wreszcie dostrzegł... — nie dokończył, bo zarobił kuksańca w ramię.

— Zamknij się!

— Ojj, coś mi się zdaje, że trafiłeś w sedno, Newt — zachichotała Tina. Młodszy Scamander też wyszczerzył zęby, rozcierając sobie ramię, a Tezeusz patrzył na nich gniewnie, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że kolor jego policzków mówi sam za siebie.

 


	3. Pierwszy tydzień

Punktualnie o ósmej, Tezeusz stawił się w świetlicy, zwarty i gotowy sprostać trudnościom nadchodzącego dnia.

— Pierwsza ce, zapraszam za mną! — zawołał od progu, przekrzykując dziki wrzask w pomieszczeniu. A dodać należy, że były tam jedynie pierwsze klasy.

— Pan Scamander!

— Dzień dobry!

— Pan Tezeusz! — krzyczały dzieci, jakby znały go już od lat.

— Miło was widzieć — mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. — Weźcie plecaki, ustawcie się, proszę w parach i zapraszam na górę.

Dzieci, w gwarze podnieconych rozmów, podreptały za nim do sali.

— Dziś możecie usiąść, jak chcecie i pozwolę wam tak siedzieć do końca tygodnia, ale potem ja was rozsadzę, wedle własnego uznania i oczekuję, że nikt nie będzie protestował.

Dzieci skwapliwie przytaknęły. Tezeusz mimowolnie skierował swe kroki w stronę parapetu za jego biurkiem, tam, gdzie stała doniczka z kwiatkiem od Dumbledore'a.

Otworzył okno i postawił fiołka tak, by stał w pełnym słońcu dnia.

— Co to za kwiatek, proszę pana? — zapytała Myrtle, stając obok niego.

— Fiołek — odparł, z czułością muskając listki palcami. — No dobrze, siadajcie. Myślę, że przyszła pora poznać wasze imiona. Oczywiście minie kilka dni, zanim się ich nauczę.

♡♡♡

Rzeczywiście minęło kilka dni, kiedy wreszcie Tezeusz nauczył się imion, a kilka tygodni nim przestał je mylić.

Gdy tego popołudnia odprowadził swoją klasę na świetlicę, gdzie mieli czekać na odebranie ich przez rodziców, był wykończony.

Dzieci żegnały się z nim czule, jakby już nigdy mieli się nie spotkać.

— Do jutra, do widzenia, pa! — powtarzał, próbując się opędzić od natrętnych uścisków. Wreszcie wydostał się ze świetlicy, jednak wyskakując na korytarz, zderzył się z kimś.

— Och, najmocniej przepra...

— Ależ nie ma za co — silne ramiona złapały go mocno, powstrzymując od upadku.

— Dumbledore — zmęczenie od razu z niego uleciało. — To jest... panie dyrektorze, mam nadzieję, że pana nie uszkodziłem?

Albus zachichotał.

— Skądże znowu. Wpadłem zapytać, jak minął ci pierwszy dzień pracy?

— Bajecznie — sapnął Tezeusz, ocierając pot z czoła.

Dumbledore puścił go i zapytał już poważnym tonem.

— Co z obskurodzicielem, jakieś nowe tropy?

Uśmiech Scamandra natychmiast stopniał. Tylko to było ważne dla Dumbledore'a?

— Na razie nie — odparł, ruszając w kierunku swojej sali, gdzie zostawił wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Dumbledore kroczył u jego boku.

— Idziemy na kawę? Czy może coś zjeść?

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Wybacz mi, z chęcią poszedłbym z tobą choćby i na lody, ale nie mogę. Mam bardzo dużo pracy, Tez.

— Ach... no rozumiem. Czyli nie mam co liczyć na to, że wyjdziemy gdzieś razem po pracy w ciągu najbliższych dni? — Tezeusz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak to zabrzmiało, ale powiedział tak celowo. Niech Dumbledore wie, że rości sobie prawo do spędzania z nim jak najwięcej wolnego czasu. 

— Na pewno nie w pierwszym tygodniu szkoły — Dumbledore nadal uśmiechał się smutno, przez co Tezeusz nabrał przerażającego podejrzenia, że dyrektor pożałował wczorajszych wyznań.

Musiał coś zrobić. Natychmiast! Żeby przekonać się, czy to podejrzenie jest prawdziwe.

— Może w takim razie sobota? Bardzo chciałbym się zrewanżować za ten makaron, który musiałeś wtedy robić u mnie.

— Nie trzeba, naprawdę — Albus machnął ręką.

— Jestem zmuszony nalegać — powiedział Tezeusz z naciskiem.

Albus zawahał się przez chwilę, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

— Dobrze, dziękuję za zaproszenie — odparł wreszcie. — Na którą mam przyjść?

Tezeusz z ulgą wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

♡♡♡

Znowu. Znowu nie potrafił się oprzeć, choć tak bardzo się starał. Dumbledore był przekonany, że ma znacznie mocniejszą silną wolę. Okazało się, że był w błędzie.

Po jego głowie, kiedy przeglądał sterty papierów na swym biurku, krążyły właśnie takie myśli. I chodź ganił się w duchu za uleganie słabościom, to ta bardziej egoistyczna część jego natury, cieszyła się na sobotę spędzoną w towarzystwie Tezeusza.

Niestety teraz czekało go jeszcze zebranie z rodzicami. Westchnął ciężko, zebrał wszystkie potrzebne mu papierzyska i ruszył do sali, w której zapewne już czekali ci, co bardziej nadgorliwi rodzice.

♡♡♡

Dni mijały bardzo szybko i nim Tezeusz się obejrzał był już piątek. Jak do tej pory obyło się na szczęście bez żadnych wpadek, wszystko poszło gładko, dzieci były stosunkowo grzeczne, nawet David. Ale Tezeusz nie pozwolił sobie na zbyt wiele optymizmu w tej kwestii, ich grzeczność przypisywał temu, że były wciąż lekko przerażone nowym otoczeniem.

Rankiem, spokojny i myślący już o nadchodzącym weekendzie, Tezeusz zszedł po dzieci do świetlicy. Niestety, kiedy tam dotarł, przed drzwiami dostrzegł czekającego już na niego pana Josephsona, ojca bliźniąt uczęszczających do jego klasy: Anne i Johna. Nie miał zbyt wesołej miny.

— Panie Scamander, można z panem zamienić słówko?

— Dzień dobry, oczywiście — odeszli na bok. Wyminęła ich Katherine, posyłając Tezeuszowi współczujący uśmiech. — Słucham?

— Wczoraj na świetlicy David kopnął Anne w brzuch — powiedział pan Josephson bez owijania w bawełnę. Gniewny ton sugerował, że zapewne pójdzie z tym i do dyrekcji. 

Tezeusz zdębiał. Niby co on miał zrobić w tej sytuacji? Cofnąć czas? Nie może przecież odpowiadać za to, co dzieje się z dziećmi, kiedy są w świetlicy.

— Czy rozmawiał już pan o tym z wychowawcą świetlicowym?

— Nie, przychodzę z tym do pana i liczę, że pan to załatwi — ojciec Anne i Johna groźnie zmarszczył brwi.

— Dobrze, dobrze — Tezeusz dał za wygraną. Nie miał ochoty zrażać do siebie rodziców już w pierwszym tygodniu. — Porozmawiam dziś z Davidem i z jego rodzicami. Do widzenia. — To mówiąc, szybko zniknął za drzwiami świetlicy, nie chcąc już dłużej patrzeć na pana Josephsona.

W sali jak zwykle panował straszliwy tumult. Katherine właśnie zbierała swoje dzieci do kupy, Tezeusz, chcąc kuć żelazo, póki gorące, zagadnął Mary Nighty, świetliczankę. 

— Dzień dobry pani Nighty, czy David wczoraj rozrabiał? — powiedział, odganiając się od swoich dzieci, próbujących go przytulić i złapać za ręcę.

— Poza tym, że nie słuchał, co się do niego mówi i skakał po ławkach to nie — Mary wzruszyła ramionami.

— A nie uderzył nikogo? Ojciec Anne Josephson właśnie mi oznajmił, że kopnął jego córkę w brzuch.

Świetliczanka stanowczo pokręciła głową.

— Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło... może to nie było na świetlicy...? Mogłam też tego nie widzieć, ale czemu w takim razie Anne nie przyszłaby mi o tym powiedzieć?

Tezeusz podziękował jej grzecznie, zgarnął swoją trzódkę i zaprowadził do sali.

— Zanim wyjmiecie książki, chcę, żebyście na chwilę usiedli na wykładzinie, chciałbym z wami porozmawiać.

— O czym? — zapytał od razu Simon.

— Poczekam, aż wszyscy usiądziecie — kiedy ostatnie dziecko wcisnęło się w przestrzeń między dwoma innymi, Tezeusz przemówił ponownie. — Wczoraj na świetlicy miała miejsce przykra sytuacja. David uderzył Anne Josephson w brzuch. David i Anne wstańcie proszę, czy to prawda Anne?

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową.

— Tak. Kiedy byłam w toalecie, David razem z Jakiem wpadli do damskiej, jak im powiedziałam, że mają wyjść, to David mnie kopnął.

Tezeusz spojrzał na Davida, unosząc brwi.

— Czemu uderzyłeś Anne?

— To nie ja! — mruknął gniewnie chłopiec. — Ja nic nie zrobiłem!

— Jak kłamie, w żywe oczy! — prychnął Simon.

David zrobił groźną minę i natarł na chłopca.

— Stop! — Tezeusz złapał go za ramię i odciągnął od dzieci. — Jak mamy cię nie oskarżać, kiedy twoje zachowanie zdaje się jedynie potwierdzać fakty.

— To nie ja! To nie ja! — darł się David, szarpiąc w jego ramionach. W wielkich, błękitnych oczach pojawiły się łzy, ale minę miał nadal zaciętą.

— Dobrze już. Uspokój się! — Tezeusz nie mógł sobie dać rady z chłopcem, który wił się i próbował uderzyć siedzącego najbliżej Simona. Pozostałe dzieci były wyraźnie przerażone zachowaniem kolegi.

— Dość tego! — ryknął Scamander, łapiąc dzieciaka w żelazny uścisk i, nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, wyciągając z sali. Jeżeli Tezeusz myślał, że w ten sposób chłopca uspokoi, to się grubo mylił.

David wściekł się jeszcze bardziej, wierzgał jak dziki zwierz w potrzasku. Tezeusz nie mógł wyciągnąć różdżki, nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, jak użyć magii bezróżdżkowej. Niestety w obecnym stanie silnego zdenerwowania, jego zaklęcie zamrażające, jedynie spowolniło ruchy chłopca.

Dobre i to, pomyślał, po czym chwycił Davida w ramiona i zaniósł do gabinetu pedagoga szkolnego.

Doris Buttermilk, pani pedagog, siedziała za biurkiem, pochylona nad wielkim segregatorem, w którym trzymała dane wszystkich uczniów. Spojrzała na wchodzących, a raczej na wchodzącego i niesionego i bez zbędnych pytań wstała i przechwyciła Davida.

— Co się stało, słoneczko? — zapytała śpiewnie, sadzając Davida na krześle i przytrzymując jego piąstki, które już próbowały zdzielić ją po twarzy (Tezeusz zdążył cofnąć zaklęcie).  _Słoneczko_  nie miało najmniejszej ochoty z nią rozmawiać, zaczęło wyć wniebogłosy.

— Może pan sprowadzić pielęgniarkę?! — poprosiła Doris, przekrzykując chłopca.

Na szczęście pielęgniarka nie miała w tej chwili żadnych innych pacjentów, więc zaraz też podreptała za przybyłym po nią Tezeuszem, który z przepraszającym uśmiechem na twarzy, wyjaśniał jej pokrótce, że chodzi o jego ucznia, Davida Joy'a. Niestety i ona nie dokonała cudu, David darł się dalej, próbował kopać, bić i gryźć. Pielęgniarce jakimś cudem udało się zmierzyć chłopcu temperaturę, elektrycznym termometrem, który wskazał książkowe trzydzieści sześć i sześć.

W zamieszaniu, Tezeusz nie miałby problemu z wyciągnięciem różdżki i rzuceniem jakiegoś zaklęcia na Davida, jednak nie odważył się tego zrobić, z dwóch powodów: jeśli David naprawdę był obskurodzicielem, tylko bardziej by go to rozzłościło, a jeśli nim nie był, to Tezeusz nie miał pojęcia, jak na silniejsze zaklęcia reagują mugolskie dzieci. Bał się, żeby nie pogorszyć sytuacji.

— Mamy dwa wyjścia: albo dzwonimy po rodziców i czekamy, aż mu przejdzie, albo również dzwonimy po rodziców i po pogotowie, niech dadzą mu coś na uspokojenie.

— A może... może najpierw skonsultujmy się z dyrektorem? — Tezeusz zadał pytanie, które od dłuższego czasu cisnęło mu się na usta. Albus świetnie znał się na dzieciach, może potrafiłby użyć jakiegoś nieszkodliwego dla zdrowia małego mugola zaklęcia, które uspokoiłoby chłopca i obyłoby się bez konieczności wzywania pogotowia.

Obie kobiety spojrzały na niego wyczekująco, zrozumiał, że to jemu przypadła rola posłańca. Popędził zatem korytarzem, po drodze mijając woźną.

— Kto tak wrzeszczy? — zapytała.

— David —rzucił przez ramię.

Wpadł bez pukania do sekretariatu.

— Dzień dobry, Bella, jest dyrektor?

Isabella kiwnęła głową, nie odrywając oczu od ekranu komputera. Tezeusz kilkoma susami pokonał ostatnie metry dzielące go od drzwi gabinetu Dumbledore'a, jednak tym razem nie ośmielił się nie zapukać, choć i tak nacisnął klamkę, jeszcze nim rozległo się spokojne i uprzejme: — Proszę.

Dyrektor siedział przy biurku, podpisując całą stertę dokumentów. Spojrzał na Tezeusza, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, ale jego uśmiech zbladł zaraz, gdy dostrzegł poważne spojrzenie gościa.

— Albus, proszę cię, chodź ze mną. David dostał napadu furii, nie możemy go uspokoić, pielęgniarka chce wezwać pogotowie. Pomyślałem, że może ty...

Dumbledore w okamgnieniu znalazł się tuż obok niego. Ruszyli z powrotem do gabinetu pani Buttermilk. David rozwrzeszczał się jeszcze bardziej, teraz słychać go było na całym korytarzu. Z niektórych sal, wychylały się głowy zaniepokojonych nauczycieli.

— To ten twój David? Chłopiec z twojej klasy? — zapytał Albus.

— Tak... Nie mogłem sobie z nim poradzić, myślałem, że zmiana otoczenia pomoże, że jak ograniczę ilość bodźców..., ale niestety... tylko pogorszyłem sprawę...

— To nie twoja wina Tez, nie martw się — powiedział Dumbledore, otworzywszy drzwi do gabinetu pedagoga.

— David, czemu tak straszliwie krzyczysz, mój chłopcze? — zagadnął, wchodząc do środka.

David podniósł na niego wzrok, a krzyk zamarł mu na ustach, które nadal pozostawały otwarte, co wyglądało dość komicznie. Gdyby nie ponura atmosfera, Tezeusz na pewno wybuchnąłby śmiechem. Zastanawiał się, co sprawiło, że chłopiec umilkł; elektryzujące spojrzenie Dumbledore'a, aura władczości, którą wokół siebie roztaczał, a może po prostu zwyczajne zaklęcie uciszające.

— Co się dzieje, David? — zapytał dyrektor, podchodząc bliżej i kucając przy jego krześle, mimo ostrzeżeń pani pedagog i pielęgniarki, które już w ten sposób zarobiły kilka ciosów. Jednak Tezeusz poczuł dziwną pewność, że David nie uderzy Albusa, ani już nikogo więcej. Atak minął.

Dumbledore zadał chłopcu jeszcze kilka pytań, ale ten nie odpowiedział na żadne. Spuścił smętnie wzrok i wpatrywał się w swoje kolana. Albus polecił Doris zadzwonić po rodziców chłopca, po czym zwrócił się do Tezeusza szeptem:

— Wybacz, że pytam, ale z kim jest teraz reszta twojej klasy?

Scamander zrobił przerażoną minę, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego dzieci są tak długo same. Bez zastanowienia wybiegł z gabinetu i popędził do swej sali, drżąc na myśl o tym, co tam zastanie. Już szykował się na to, że mugolski prokurator zrobi z niego miazgę w sądzie, a Ministerstwo Magii nie pomoże, bo przecież sam był sobie winien. Wziął odpowiedzialność za te dzieci, nie powinien był ich zostawić samych...

Wpadł do sali, dysząc ciężko i od razu zaczął szukać wzrokiem rannych lub umierających. Wszystkie okna na szczęście były nadal pozamykane, więc chyba nikt nie wyskoczył, w celu sprawdzenia, czy upadek z pierwszego piętra może być groźny. Większość dzieci nadal siedziała na wykładzinie, rozmawiając dość głośno. Kilkoro ganiało się między ławkami, dwójka siedziała w ławkach i wsuwała drugie śniadanie, a trzy dziewczynki siedziały pod ławką, udając psy. 

Tezeusz szybko ich przeliczył. Dwadzieścia sześć, tyle ile powinno być bez Davida. Odetchnął z ulgą i usiadł za biurkiem. 

— Przepraszam, że was zostawiłem — westchnął głośno, przekrzykując dzieci. — Możecie zająć swoje miejsca w ławkach, wyjmijcie książki do matmy i plastyki. Porysujemy dziś trochę.

Oparł czoło na dłoniach, usiłując uspokoić oddech. Jak mógł być takim kretynem, żeby zostawić dzieci same i nie powiedzieć o tym choćby, któremuś z nauczycieli mających lekcje obok? Obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej tak nie zrobi. 

Wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Tym razem, żeby dojść do siebie, będzie potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego niż herbata, po powrocie do domu.

— Proszę pana? — usłyszał ochrypły głosik. Uniósł głowę, ale to był błąd, bo zagadnął do Dominic, najmniejsze dziecko w klasie. Jego głowa ledwo wystawała zza biurka. 

— Tak, Dom?

— Co z Davidem?

Tezeusz spojrzał wymownie w sufit. Ta dziecięca ciekawość. 

— Nic, jest teraz u pani pedagog, rozmawia z nim dyrektor.

— Wywalą go ze szkoły? — dopytywał Dom. 

— Nie sądzę...

— Profesorze Scamander! — ryknęła swoim tubalnym głosem Helen. — Profesorze Scamander, do pana kwiatka przyleciał koliber!

Tezeusz zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się w stronę okna. Z tego, co wiedział, kolibry nie żyły w tutejszym klimacie. Ale rzeczywiście, wokół fiołka od Dumbledore'a, którego, jak co rano Tezeusz postawił w otwartym oknie, uwijało się stworzenie, na pierwszy rzut oka przypominające kolibra. 

— To jest motyl — wyjaśnił podekscytowanym dzieciom. — Kiedyś o nim słyszałem... czekajcie, niech sobie przypomnę jego nazwę, mój brat mi o nim opowiadał...

— Niech pan zadzwoni do brata — podpowiedział obeznany w temacie elektroniki, Bertie. 

Tezeusz mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. 

— Niestety, nie ma telefonu.

Dzieciaki zrobiły zdumione miny, ale nikt tego nie skomentował, bo za bardzo pochłaniał ich widok dziwnego motylka. Teraz przy oknie stały już wszystkie, podziwiając, jak zbiera nektar. 

— Gołąbek... tak, w nazwie było na pewno słowo gołąbek... — głośno myślał Tezeusz. — I coś z fruwaniem? Fru-..., fru-... Wiem! Fruczak gołąbek!

— Fruczak? — zachichotał Jake, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

— Wygląda jak ptaszek.

— Przypomina koliberka, co?

—nHelen ma racje, wygląda jak koliber!

— Ale kolibry są  niebieskie, a on jest... ja wiem... bury.

Tezeusz pozwolił im jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę zachwycać się motylem, ale w końcu pogonił ich do ławek. 

— Otwórzcie książki na stronie ósmej, dziś będziemy poznawać cyfrę dwa.

Helen uniosła rączkę. 

— Tak? — zapytał Scamander, sądząc, że pytanie jest związane z matematyką. 

— Panie profesorze, a o czym śni taki motylek, gdy śpi? — zapytała dziewczynka, totalnie zbijając go z tropu. Cała klasa wybuchnęła śmiechem na widok umęczonego grymasu, któy pojawił się na jego twarzy.

O tak. Tym razem, po powrocie do domu będzie potrzebował czegoś o wiele, wiele mocniejszego niż czarna herbata. 

♡♡♡ 

Tezeusz leżał na kanapie, nie będąc zdolnym do ruszenia się. Już wiedział, że piątki będą jego najgorszym dniem. Dzieci, ośmielone i jednocześnie zmęczone całym tygodniem, zaczęły robić się nieznośne, nie miał żadnego okienka, żadnego języka obcego czy informatyki, żeby móc choć przez chwilę od nich odpocząć. Cały czas tylko edukacja wczesnoszkolna, plastyka i jeszcze wychowanie fizyczne na sam koniec, które to zajęcia, jak to w najmłodszych klasach bywa, prowadził wychowawca. 

Był naprawdę zmęczony, otworzył piwo, ale wziął ledwie łyk i położył się na chwilę. Złożywszy głowę na miękkiej poduszce, otoczony ciszą panującą w mieszkaniu, wiedział, że lada moment uśnie i o to mu właśnie chodziło. Potrzebował maleńkiej drzemki, która pozwoli mu odzyskać siły i zdystansować się.

Dzwonek do drzwi, w jego uszach, zabrzmiał głośno, jak alarm. Jęknął w duchu, podejrzewając, że to pewnie Newt z Tiną, przyszli dowiedzieć się jak minął mu pierwszy tydzień.

— Otwarte — westchnął, celując różdżką w drzwi frontowe i mrucząc pod nosem: —  _Alohomora_. Nie miał zamiaru się podnieść, niech Tina triumfuje nad nim, niech wie, że miała rację. 

— Widzę, że dzisiejszy dzień dał ci odrobinę w kość.

Tego głosu absolutnie się nie spodziewał! Zerwał się na równe nogi, zażenowany, stając twarzą w twarz z Dumbledorem.

— Albus... wybacz... Myślałem, że to Newt...

— Spokojnie, przyszedłem tylko sprawdzić, jak się czujesz, po tym małym zamieszaniu z Davidem?

— No cóż, chyba widać na pierwszy rzut oka — mruknął ponuro Tezeusz.

— Mam nadzieję, że się nie obwiniasz... — gość położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, w dodającym otuchy geście. — Ten chłopiec jest naprawdę trudnym dzieckiem.

Scamander uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Tylko Dumbledore mógł nazwać Davida  _trudnym dzieckiem_ , każdy inny człowiek, który widział jego atak, zapewne powiedziałby, że to mały psychopata.

— Wiem, wiem... Ale chyba zadanie, którego się podjąłem, przekracza moje możliwości.

— Nie sądzę — Albus pokręcił głową. Nadal delikatnie ściskał ramię Tezeusza, a jego kciuk zaczął bezwiednie masować okolice obojczyka, przyprawiając aurora o szybsze bicie serca. — Świetnie sobie radzisz z klasą. Dzieci już cię uwielbiają. A jeśli masz jakiś naprawdę duży problem, to możesz spokojnie używać zaklęć wobec dzieciaków. Czy mugolskie, czy czarodziejskie, wszystkie reagują na magię tak samo.

— Myślisz, że to David rzeczywiście jest  obskurodzicielem?

— Na razie nie mam pewności, może po prostu być zwyczajnym dzieckiem, mającym problemy psychiczne...

— Dziś nie tylko on dał mi nieźle popalić, cała klasa robi się naprawdę nieznośna.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się w  _ten_  sposób, sprawiając, że Tezeusz na chwilę zapomniał, gdzie jest i co się dzieje. To było zbyt wiele, dotyk dłoni dyrektora, na jego ramieniu, a teraz ten uśmiech, brakowało tylko, żeby nazwał go jeszcze "Tez".

— Ale nie mów mi, że się do nich nie przywiązałeś, Tez?

Scamander wytrzeszczył oczy na swego gościa. Czyżby ów naprawdę czytał w myślach, czy to tylko przypadek?

— Napijesz się czegoś? — zapytał, odrobinę zmieszany, chcąc zmienić temat i uniknąć odpowiedzi na pytanie Dumbledore'a.

— Dziękuję, wpadłem tylko na chwilę, nie chcę ci przeszkadzać... — dyrektor już zaczął się wycofywać, ale gospodarz nie pozwolił na to.

— Albus — przerwał mu, starając się uśmiechnąć czarująco. — Zrozum, że ty mi nigdy nie przeszkadzasz.

Dumbledore przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby walczył ze sobą, po czym kiwnął głową i poprosił o herbatę.

— Może wolałbyś coś mocniejszego, po dzisiejszym dniu? - Tezeusz uniósł brwi, wskazując na otwarte piwo stojące stoliku.

— Uwierz mi, pracuję w szkole od lat i miewałem gorsze dni — uśmiechnął się Dumbledore, siadając na kanapie. 

— Czasem mam wrażenie, że ciebie nic nie jest w stanie naprawdę zdenerwować — odparł Tezeusz, idąc do kuchni. Wrócił po kilku minutach, niosąc tacę z herbatą dla gościa. Albus w milczeniu nalał gorącego płynu do filiżanki, a Tezeusz, siadając obok niego, zastanawiał się, na jaką bliskość może sobie pozwolić. Niewytłumaczalna siła ciągnęła go do dyrektora jak magnes. Gdyby pozwolił sobie jej ulec, przycisnąłby Dumbledore'a do siebie już dawno i nie puścił, za żadne skarby. Względy przyzwoitości i myśl o reakcji Albusa, na szczęście skutecznie studziły jego zapędy.  

Wziął swoje piwo ze stolika i niby to od niechcenia, położył ramię na oparciu kanapy, ledwie kilka centymetrów nad ramionami dyrektora. 

— Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz ten brak ogłady — mruknął, popijając alkohol prosto z butelki. — I nie pomyślisz sobie, że to przez brak szklanek w moim mieszkaniu.

— Daj spokój, wiem, że jesteś zmęczony Tez — Dumbledore poufale poklepał go po udzie, co wywołało sensację we wnętrznościach Scamandra i zaowocowało rumieńcem na twarzy. Szlag by to trafił. Co się z nim działo? Czemu zawsze jego w obecności, musi się czerwienić?!

— Zastanawiam się, czemu mnie zwyczajnie nie wygoniłeś, żebyś mógł się przespać. Wiem, że jesteś bardzo gościnny i uprzejmy, ale sądzę, że na tym etapie znajomości, możemy już zapomnieć o konwenansach.

Tezeusz wyszczerzył zęby na te słowa. Och, jak on marzył o pominięciu konwenansów i pocałowaniu Albusa tu i teraz, kiedy odwagi dodawał mu świeżo wypite piwo. Myślał o tym, jak słodko smakowałyby usta jego dawnego profesora i zastanawiał się czy jego broda raczej by łaskotała, czy drapała podczas pocałunku. Część z tych myśli zapewne dało się wyczytać z jego twarzy, bo Dumbledore nagle odchrząknął znacząco.

— Uh... przepraszam, zamyśliłem się... — Scamander znowu oblał się rumieńcem. 

— Zauważyłem — rozbawiony dyrektor upił kilka łyków herbaty. 

— Albus... — zaczął Tezuesz, myśląc sobie,  _teraz albo nigdy_. Odstawił butelkę z powrotem na stolik i obrócił się w kierunku Dumbledore'a, nadal trzymając rękę na oparciu kanapy nad nim. Tak niewiele brakowało, żeby go objął. — Zastanawiałem się właśnie, co byś zrobił, gdybym... — zamikł na chwilę, cały czerwony, wpatrując się intensywnie w oczy Albusa, i już miał dodać "gdybym cię teraz pocałował", kiedy rozległ się ponownie dzwonek do drzwi.   

Zgodnie z wcześniejszymi przewidywaniami, Newt i Tina przybyli dowiedzieć się jak Tezeuszowi minął tydzień, tyle że wybrali najmniej odpowiedni moment. Auror z rozpaczą patrzył, jak Dumbledore wita się z Newtem i Tiną (zaskoczonymi jego obecnością w mieszkaniu brata i przyszłego szwagra) i jednocześnie żegna się z nim. 

— Dziękuję za herbatę, będę się już zbierał, nie chcę wam przeszkadzać.

— Ty nigdy nie przeszkadzasz, mówiłem ci już — jęknął zawiedziony Tezeusz, na co Albus znowu zaprezentował mu swój uśmiech, od którego miękły kolana. 

— Do zobaczenia — szepnął, będąc już w drzwiach.

— Do jutra! Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś? — krzyknął za nim Tezeusz, na co Dumbledore rzekł z nieskrywaną czułością:

— Och Tez, mój drogi, jeśli sądzisz, że mógłbym zapomnieć o  _tête-à-tête_  z tobą, to jesteś w błędzie — mrugnął do niego i, nim Tezeusz zdążył ponownie się zarumienić, deportował się z hukiem.

 


	4. Wielkie nadzieje

Tezeusz ważył w dłoniach dwa najdorodniejsze brokuły, jakie udało mu się znaleźć na straganie. Obydwa były mocno zielone, jędrne i wyglądały naprawdę smakowicie.

— Ależ pan wybredny... — zachichotała sprzedawczyni. — Wszystkie moje warzywa są najlepsze, nikt nigdy nie zastanawia się tak długo...

— Droga pani, zależy mi na tym, żeby dzisiejsza kolacja była idealna, nie mogę pozwolić sobie na żadne błędy, nawet w kwestii brokułów... co ja mówię, zwłaszcza w kwestii brokułów — odparł żartobliwie auror, podając jej jedno warzywo, a drugie odkładając do skrzynki. Wyglądało na to, że miał już wszystko: pieczarki, brokuły, ser, piersi kurczaka, śmietankę, pieczywo, kupił nawet wino pasujące do dania.

— Rozumiem, że będzie to kolacja, na którą zaprasza pan kogoś wyjątkowego? — sprzedawczyni uśmiechnęła się do niego porozumiewawczo, na co Tezeusz także wyszczerzył zęby, zadowolony, chyba jak jeszcze nigdy.

— Owszem, to ktoś naprawdę wyjątkowy — przytaknął, szybko odliczając mugolskie pieniądze i podając je sprzedawczyni, która wręczyła mu zakupy i życzyła powodzenia. Powędrował do domu, rzucając na torby z zakupami zaklęcie lekkości.

♡♡♡

Starając się uspokoić i opanować, Tezeusz zapalił różdżką świece na stole w jadalni. Niewiele razy zdarzało się, by przy tym stole ktokolwiek zasiadał. On sam zwykle jadał przy wyspie kuchennej, mniej formalne spotkania też właśnie przy niej się odbywały. Tym razem jednak miało być elegancko i romantycznie. W związku z tym Tezeusz pozapalał wszystkie świeczki, jakie znalazł w domu, które teraz unosiły się w powietrzu, nad stołem. Wyciągnął z szafy stary gramofon i nastawił płytę ze spokojną muzyką kameralną, którą, jak dowiedział się kiedyś od Elfiasa Doge'a, Albus bardzo lubił. Ustawił nawet wazon z kwiatami na barku stojącym pod ścianą.

Stół był już nakryty, a na talerzach, pod zaklęciem utrzymującym ciepło i świeżość posiłku, spoczywały porcje piersi kurczaka w brokułach i pieczarkach z sosem serowym i grzankami rozmarynowymi. Danie wyglądało świetnie. Wszystko wyglądało świetnie! Tezeusz miał nadzieję, że kiedy Dumbledore wejdzie do jadalni, opadnie mu szczęka z wrażenia.

W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, a Tezeusz, poprawiając swą odświętną szatę, poszedł otworzyć.

Albus wyglądał jeszcze przystojniej niż zwykle, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Także miał na sobie szaty czarodzieja w kolorach dojrzałej śliwki, miodu i bieli.

— Dobry wieczór, Tez — powitał go, wchodząc. — Wyglądasz bardzo elegancko.

— Dziękuję, ty również, Albusie.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niego, podając niewielką paczuszkę, którą trzymał w dłoniach.

— Żeby nie być całkowicie bezużytecznym, przyniosłem nam coś na deser.

Tezeusz pomyślał, że Albus, sam byłby znakomitym deserem, w tym stroju, ale głośno wyraził jedynie wdzięczność i zapewnienie, że absolutnie nie było to konieczne. Poprowadził go do jadalni.

— To tylko odrobina łakoci z Miodowego Królestwa... mmm... pachnie znakomicie, cóż to... Na brodę Merlina, Tezeuszu! — Dumbledore stanął jak wryty na progu pomieszczenia. Dokładnie takiej reakcji oczekiwał po nim gospodarz. — Naprawdę... nie spodziewałem się tego — wydusił w końcu, spoglądając na Tezeusza z  _tym_ uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Cieszę się, że udało mi się zaskoczyć wielkiego Albusa Dumbledore'a. To chyba nie lada wyczyn — mruknął Tezeusz, kładąc paczuszkę ze słodkościami na stole. — Usiądź proszę. — Wskazał dyrektorowi miejsce u szczytu stołu, a sam zabrał się do otwierania wina.

— Może dla innych jest to nie lada wyczyn, ale nie dla ciebie Tez. Ty zaskakujesz mnie bez przerwy.

Scamander uniósł brwi, nalewając trunku do kieliszków.

— Ja? Zaskakuję ciebie?

— A i owszem — Albus kiwnął głową, unosząc swój kielich do toastu. — Za pierwszy tydzień szkoły, oby następne nie były gorsze.

Tezeusz zaśmiał się, stukając swoim kieliszkiem o kieliszek Dumbledore'a. Upili pierwsze łyki wina i zabrali się za jedzenie. Przez chwilę w jadalni słychać było tylko muzykę i szczęk sztućców. 

— Niby co robię, takiego zaskakującego? — zaczął w końcu drążyć Scamander.

— Och... właściwie to wszystko, ostatnimi czasy — westchnął Albus. — To, że sam zgłosiłeś się na ochotnika do pracy z dziećmi, to, że nie uciekłeś z krzykiem po pierwszym dniu, twój bezpośredni kontakt z nimi, to, że posiadasz mlecznik, a teraz także ta kolacja... — wyliczył.

— Zwłaszcza mlecznik był najbardziej zaskakującą rzeczą — zachichotał Tezeusz.

— Owszem — pokiwał głową rozbawiony dyrektor, odgryzając kawałek grzanki. — Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, Tez, ale to danie jest wyjątkowo smaczne... Chyba jednak to wcale nie ja z naszej dwójki mam lepiej rozwinięty zmysł kulinarny.

— Kolejny punkt dla mnie w konkurencji zaskakiwania cię — Scamander puścił do niego oczko.

— Wygląda na to, że stanę się stałym bywalcem twoich sobotnich kolacji.

— Nie będę ukrywał, że byłoby to pożądane. — Tezeusz szybko upił znowu trochę wina, chcąc ukryć zmieszanie wywołane swymi własnymi słowami.

Albus przełknął, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, spoglądając na niego swoim prześwietlającym wzrokiem i sprawiając, że Tezeusz się zarumienił.

— Nie kuś — mruknął, także upijając następny łyk alkoholu. — Bo możesz tego żałować.

— Nie sądzę, żebym mógł żałować posiadania pretekstu do goszczenia cię w moim domu, co najmniej raz w tygodniu — odparł Scamander. — Wiesz, że bardzo cenię sobie twoje towarzystwo.

Albus spojrzał na niego znacząco i odparł tylko: — Wiem.

Tezeusz miał wrażenie, że dyrektor jakby nagle posmutniał, postanowił więc zmienić na razie temat i podjąć go może po drugim, albo trzecim kieliszku wina.

— Byłeś ostatnio w Hogwarcie? — zapytał.

— Bywam tam codziennie. Mam w zamku całkiem wygodny gabinet i sypialnię, zawsze wracam tam na noc. Przy okazji mam możliwość pomóc odrobinę Horacemu, który ostatnio jest przeciążony obowiązkami.

— Ach tak — młodszy czarodziej pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, ale i niezrozumiałą zazdrością. Dumbledore poświęca wieczory na pomoc komuś innemu niż on?

— Może w następny weekend ty mnie odwiedzisz w zamku? Moglibyśmy wybrać się do Hogsmeade albo po prostu na mały spacer po okolicy?

Tezeusz skwapliwie przytaknął.

Dalsza część wieczoru upłynęła w podobny sposób. Dumbledore opowiadał o Hogwarcie, zachęcany przez Tezeusza, który cały czas dolewał mu wina. Oczywiście, nie zamierzał dyrektora spić, a jedynie sprawić, by był bardziej podatny na różnego rodzaju sugestie.

Kiedy ich talerze, po trzeciej dokładce, opustoszały, Tezeusz zaparzył herbatę i rozpakował wybór słodkości z Miodowego Królestwa, które przyniósł Dumbledore.

— Albus... - zaczął, sądząc, że to właśnie jest najlepszy moment, skoro opróżnili już całą butelkę wina.

— Tak?

Niestety właśnie w tym momencie grająca do tej pory muzyka ucichła, co zepsuło nastrój.

— Ech, poczekaj. Zmienię płytę — mruknął, podchodząc do gramofonu. Mógł to zrobić z miejsca, używając czarów, ale nie chciał, żeby Dumbledore dostrzegł, jak drżą mu ręce. Zerknął na trzy pozostałe płyty, przygotowane na ten wieczór, zastanawiając się, która będzie najodpowiedniejsza jako ścieżka dźwiękowa do miłosnych wyznań. Nagle poczuł dotyk dłoni na ramieniu.

— Może ja coś wybiorę? — zagadnął wesoło Albus, zerkając na płyty. Tezeusz oczywiście zgodził się bez słowa, obserwując jak zwinne palce Dumbledore'a wyciągają wybrany krążek z opakowania i zamieniają go z dotychczas grającą płytą. Z gramofonu popłynęła ciepła i bardzo powolna melodia. Albus odwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem i Tezeusz przez jedną straszną chwilę był pewien, że zechce poprosić go do tańca. Na szczęście zamiast tego dyrektor powiedział:

— Przypomniało mi się, że wczoraj, zanim przyszli Newt i Tina, próbowałeś mnie o coś zapytać.

— Tak... — bąknął Tezeusz, czując, jak pocą mu się ręce.

— Czy to już nieaktualne? — Dumbledore uniósł brwi.

— Wprost przeciwnie, bardzo aktualne!

— Zatem?

— Zastanawiałem się... zastanawiałem się po prostu, co byś zrobił, gdybym cię wtedy p-pocałował — wyszeptał Tezeusz, drżącym głosem.

Po Albusie nie było można poznać czy jest zaskoczony tym wyznaniem, czy też nie. Przez chwilę jego twarz pozostawała nieprzenikniona, aż wreszcie uśmiechnął się delikatnie i rzekł:

— Widzisz Tez, ja teraz zastanawiam się dokładnie nad tym samym. — Dumbledore przysunął się, opuszkami palców muskając jego podbródek. — Więc myślę, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko...?

Tezeusz pokręcił tylko głową, bo zaschło mu w gardle i w tej chwili nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Dumbledore nie czekając na dalsze przyzwolenie, pocałował go delikatnie. Było to bardziej muśnięcie niż pocałunek, ale aurorowi i tak zmiękły kolana. Albus odsunął się, spoglądając na niego z  _tym_ uśmiechem i to była właśnie kropla, która przelała czarę samokontroli Tezeusza. Rzucił się na Dumbledore'a, niemal miażdżąc go w uścisku i całując z mocą ponad dwudziestu lat, przez które chciał to zrobić, a nie mógł.

Albus zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, tracąc równowagę, ale Tezeusz trzymał go mocno w ramionach i nie zamierzał pozwolić mu upaść. W jego głowie huczały fajerwerki, a we wnętrznościach zapłonął ogień. Dumbledore nawet nie próbował go powstrzymywać. Położył mu dłoń na szyi, delikatnie muskając jego żuchwę kciukiem, na co Scamander jęknął z radości i rozkoszy, prosto w gardło swego ukochanego. Odpowiedziało mu pełne rozbawienia mruknięcie.

W końcu musieli zaczerpnąć tchu. Tezeusz powoli odsunął twarz od twarzy dyrektora, którego mina wyrażała dokładnie to, co auror czuł. Jednak jego słowa były zupełnie odmienne od tego, co spodziewał się usłyszeć.

— Tez..., to było bardzo przyjemne, nie śmiem zaprzeczyć, ale ... przepraszam cię... chyba się trochę zagalopowałem... — westchnął Dumbledore.

— Co? — wydyszał zdumiony Tezeusz.

— Nie możemy być razem... to mogłoby nas zdemaskować.

Scamander prychnął, wypuszczając Albusa ze swych ramion. Nagle zaczął gwałtownie spadać z obłoczka rozkoszy, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą się unosił.

— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Kiedyś nasze zadanie w tej szkole się skończy, wrócimy do normalnego życia w czarodziejskim świecie i co? Wtedy też mi powiesz, że nie możemy? Albus przestań bawić się ze mną w kotka i myszkę i bądź ze mną całkowicie szczery. Nadal kochasz Gellerta, prawda?

Tym razem to Dumbledore zrobił zdumioną minę.

— Ależ nie! Zupełnie nie o to mi chodziło... — ponownie westchnął. — Ale dobrze, skoro chcesz całej prawdy... Uwielbiam cię, Tez. Chyba o tym wiesz, prawda? Cenię twoje towarzystwo, uważam cię za bardzo atrakcyjnego i pociągającego mężczyznę, ale wybacz... ja... ja nie sądzę bym mógł dać ci to, czego oczekujesz. Owszem, kiedyś kochałem Gellerta. Była to miłość niszcząca, która pozostawiła po sobie jedynie zgliszcza i od tamtej pory nigdy nie poczułem do nikogo tego, co czułem do niego...

— Nie poczułeś, bo nie chcesz poczuć! — powiedział żywo Tezeusz, chwytając go za rękę. — Pławisz się w swym zawodzie miłosnym, rozpamiętujesz to wszystko, nie pozwalasz nikomu, żeby choć spróbował pomóc ci zapomnieć. Albus, proszę... daj mi szansę...

Dumbledore patrzył na niego w taki sposób, jakby naprawdę chciał mu ją dać, ale coś wyraźnie mu na to nie pozwalało.

— Proszę. Ktoś, kto nie pragnie miłości, nie całowałby z taką pasją — zauważył Scamander.

— To tylko pożądanie — wciąż obstawał przy swoim Albus.

— Niech będzie i pożądanie — Tezeusz uśmiechnął się i pocałował jego dłoń. — Na razie mi wystarczy.

♡♡♡

Dumbledore, pomimo bardzo namiętnej sesji obściskiwania się w jadalni, nie dał mu jednoznacznej odpowiedzi co do statusu ich związku, o ile można to było już związkiem nazwać. Powiedział, że musi się zastanowić, nie chce go zwodzić, wolałby, żeby Tezeusz znalazł sobie kogoś bardziej wartościowego i inne bzdury. Ale auror niezmiennie odpowiadał, że chce jego i tylko jego, już od dawna. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by po tych wszystkich podchodach i dwuznacznościach, także ze strony dyrektora, wszystko miało się teraz posypać. Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć, w zwiazku, z czym rzucił się w wir pracy, oczekując na odpowiedź Dumbledore'a.

W poniedziałek, po weekendzie, dzieci były rozwrzeszczane i Tezeusz miał ich po dziurki w nosie już po pierwszej lekcji.

— DOŚĆ TEGO! — ryknął w końcu, nie mogąc już tego znieść. — Jeżeli się nie uspokoicie, zacznę wpisywać uwagi! Nie żartuję!

Dzieci spojrzały na niego z nieukrywanym przestrachem i natychmiast zamilkły. Nawet David, który już z samego rana zdążył rozwalić wielki globus, stojący na biurku Tezeusza, teraz wyglądał na lekko przestraszonego. Pierwszaki zwykle nie dostawały pisemnych uwag.

— Nie możecie się tak zachowywać — powiedział, trochę spokojniej Scamander, przechadzając się między ławkami. — Nie jesteście już w przedszkolu, zaczęła się szkoła i oczekuję od was, że będziecie umieć się przystosować do zasad panujących tutaj. Poza tym nie sądzę, by w przedszkolu, pozwalano na takie zachowanie. Czy może tak było, co Bertie? — zwrócił się do chłopca, który najbardziej przeszkadzał mu w prowadzeniu lekcji.

— Nie — Bertie pokręcił głową z poważną miną.

— A może Lily, ma inne zdanie na ten temat? — Tezeusz uniósł brwi, spoglądając tym razem na sąsiadkę z ławki Bertiego. Dziewczynka zawstydzona spuściła wzrok. — W takim razie zachowujcie się, jak przystało na dzieci, a nie wypuszczone z zoo dzikie zwierzaki.

Dom nieśmiało uniósł rączkę.

— Tak? — zapytał Tezeusz, nadal gniewnym tonem.

— Ciociu... eee, to jest, proszę pana — chłopiec miał nadal duży problem z przyzwyczajeniem się do etykiety szkolnej i tego, że tym razem opiekuje się nim mężczyzna, a nie kobieta, jak to było przez trzy lata przedszkola. Kilkoro uczniów zachichotało, nawet Tezeuszowi drgnęły kąciki warg. — Bo ten gołąbek znowu przyleciał do twojego kwiatka! — Dom wskazał za plecy nauczyciela, na parapet z fiołkiem.

Scamander odwrócił się i ujrzał, że rzeczywiście motylek znowu spija nektar z kwiatów od Albusa. Nie dał się jednak rozczulić temu widokowi.

— Panie Scamander? — usłyszał głos Myrtle. — A o czym śni taki motylek, kiedy śpi? — zachichotała dziewczynka, wspominając piątkowe pytanie Helen.

W tej chwili na szczęście zabrzmiał dzwonek, co uratowało Myrtle, przed zostaniem uduszoną.

♡♡♡

Albus bił się z myślami przez prawie cały tydzień, ale nie mógł, po prostu nie potrafił jednoznacznie powiedzieć "nie" Tezeuszowi. Postanowił więc na razie go unikać, choć wstydził się swego zachowania, nawet przed samym sobą. Na szczęście został tak przywalony pracą, że bez trudu uciszał sumienie, ilekroć przypominało, że powinien pomówić z aurorem.

Będąc w Hogwarcie, we wtorkowy wieczór, pomagał Horacemu sprawdzać wypracowania uczniów, przy sutej kolacji w jego gabinecie.

— Nie jesteś sobą, Albus — zauważył Slughorn, popijając brandy. — Za dużo pracujesz, wyglądasz na przemęczonego i załamanego.

— Nie martw się Horacy, jakoś sobie radzę. To tylko pozory — odrzekł. Jego zastępca mylnie przypisywał ów podły nastrój przepracowaniu, a tymczasem był on spowodowany wyrzutami sumienia. Jednak Albus nie zamierzał wtajemniczać Horacego w swoje sprawy sercowe.

Pojawił się jeden ze skrzatów domowych, przynosząc imbryk z herbatą.

— Dziękuję ci, Ogryzku, możesz już odejść. Sami posprzątamy — zwrócił się do niego uprzejmie Dumbledore.

— Tak jest, sir. Dobranoc. — Skrzat skłonił się i zniknął.

— Mówię ci Albusie, zaharowujesz się w tej mugolskiej szkole. Musisz używać tam zdecydowanie więcej magii, nie rozumiem, czemu tak wiele rzeczy robisz bez niej. Ministerstwo chyba nie robiłoby problemu z wyczyszczeniem pamięci kilu osobom w razie czego.

Slughorn, z opowieści Dumbledore'a wywnioskował, że praca z mugolami to straszliwa udręka, bo należy czekać, aż woda na herbatę zagotuje się w swym normalnym tempie i nie można przywołać swojej ulubionej przekąski ze schowka w gabinecie, kiedy tylko najdzie na nią ochota. No, chyba że jest się całkiem sam w pokoju nauczycielskim, ale Albusowi to nie groziło.

— Och, Horacy. Tak jakbyś nie wiedział, że Travers tylko czeka, aż powinie mi się noga, żeby publicznie ogłosić, że jestem nieudolnym, łatwowiernym pajacem.

— Przecież sam zlecił ci to zadanie.

— Odniosłem wrażenie, że tylko po to, żeby udowodnić mi, że nie dam sobie rady wśród tylu mugoli.

♡♡♡

— Niech się pan nie rusza! — zagrzmiała Eve, przytrzymując ramiona Tezeusza, siedzącego na wykładzinie i mężnie znoszącego zabiegi fryzjerskie, którym został poddany.

— Przecież siedzę nieruchomo! — mruknął.

Był czwartek, weekend zbliżał się wielkimi krokami w związku, z czym humor Tezeusza pozostawał całkiem dobry. Na tyle dobry, że chętnie bawił się z dziećmi podczas przerw, na poprzedniej grał z Simonem, Jakiem, Anne i (ku jego zdumieniu) Davidem w karty z jakimiś dziwacznymi stworami, a teraz pozwolił Eve, Myrtle, Helen i Mye na stworzenie sobie nowej fryzury. Fryzjerkom dzielnie asystował rozemocjonowany Bob, podając im niezliczoną ilość różowych i fioletowych gumek, spinek i kokardek.

— Aua! Możecie tak nie ciągnąć?! — jęknął, spoglądając na dzieci spode łba, choć na jego twarzy błąkał się łagodny uśmiech.

— Przepraszam, już prawie kończymy, będzie pan wyglądał super! — zapiszczała Mye.

— Zapewne — westchnął.

Po kolejnej minucie szarpania, zaplątywania i wyrywania mu włosów, wreszcie dziewczęta orzekły, że fryzura jest gotowa. Lily wyciągnęła z plecaka małe lusterko i podała mu je, chociaż gdy Tezeusz w nie spojrzał, uznał, że jednak wolał tego nie widzieć. Wyglądało to, jakby nie miał włosów, tylko same kokardki, gumki i spinki z księżniczkami  _Disney'a_ i kucykami  _My Little Pony_. Gdzieniegdzie odstawało kilka kosmyków, dla których zabrakło akcesoriów, a na samym środku głowy, tuż nad czołem, sterczała dumnie, maleńka kitka.

— Wyglądam... bosko! — posumował z wymuszonym uśmiechem, na widok min wyraźnie zachwyconych swym dziełem uczennic.

— W rzeczy samej, bosko, panie Scamander — usłyszał nad sobą głos, który sprawił, że zamarł, jednocześnie czerwieniąc się po samą kitkę.

— Dzień doby, panie dyrektorze! — zawołała śmiało Eve. — To my zrobiłyśmy fryzurę panu Tezeuszowi.

— Ach, dziewczęta, jesteście nad wiek zdolne! Może i ja kiedyś dostąpię tego zaszczytu i mnie też uczeszecie?

— Z chęcią! Możemy nawet ozdobić pana brodę koralikami! — zaproponowała od razu Myrtle.

— Świetnie! Tylko koniecznie niech będą fioletowe! To mój ulubiony kolor.

— Niech pan siada w takim razie! — w gorącej wodzie kąpana Mye, już popychała go w kierunku krzesła.

Dumbledore zaśmiał się wesoło.

— Niestety, wybaczcie mi, ale w tej chwili nie mogę pozwolić sobie na fryzjera. Przyszedłem porozmawiać z waszym wychowawcą.

Tezeusz, słysząc to, natychmiast wstał. Nareszcie, po prawie tygodniu niepewności, dowie się, czy Albus chce z nim być, czy nie. Tezeusz musiał przyznać, że dyrektor wybrał mało romantyczny moment, żeby mu to powiedzieć. Chyba że...

— Słyszałyście dziewczynki, zajmijcie się przez chwilę sobą — odciągnął Albusa na stronę, z duszą na ramieniu. — Tak? O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

W oczach Dumbledore'a nadal błyszczało rozbawienie, więc Tezeusz szybko pozbył się spinek i gumek ze swych włosów. Że też dyrektor musiał przyjść właśnie w tej chwili.

— Bardzo mi się podoba twój kontakt z dziećmi Tezeuszu. Jesteś naprawdę...

— Tak, wiem — przerwał niecierpliwie auror. — O co chodzi, Albus? Co chcesz mi powiedzieć?

Dumbledore wydawał się lekko zmieszany.

— Chciałem... — nagle jakby zmienił zdanie, jego głos stał się bardziej formalny. — Chciałem zapytać, czy przyjdziesz na przyjęcie pożegnalne z okazji odejścia na emeryturę jednego z nauczycieli? W pierwszą sobotę października o dziewiętnastej w restauracji niedaleko stąd. Zbieram listę gości.

Tezeusz poczuł, jakby wypompowano z niego całe powietrze.

— Ach..., ach tak, chyba przyjdę... powinienem się zintegrować —  sam nie wiedział, co mówi.

— Też tak myślę — dyrektor kiwnął głową, zapisując coś na kartce, którą wyciągnął z kieszeni. — Na pewno będzie bardzo miło. Później prześlę ci adres tego miejsca i wysokość składki na prezent dla Henry'ego — skierował się w stronę drzwi.

— Dumbledore! — sapnął Tezeusz, nie bacząc na to gdzie się znajduje i kto go słyszy. — A co z... no wiesz? Zamierzasz udawać, że nie ma tematu?

Dzieci, bawiące się najbliżej, zerknęły zaciekawione na swojego nauczyciela. Zapewne zdziwiło je, że podniósł głos na dyrektora.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to był najlepszy moment, panie Scamander — odparł spokojnie Dumbledore. — Jeszcze nie podjąłem decyzji w tej sprawie. Porozmawiamy później.

Scamander nie mógł uwierzyć, że został tak lekceważąco potraktowany przez Albusa. Spodziewałby się tego po każdym, ale nie po nim. Jednak nie dane mu było zbyt długo tego roztrząsać, bo ledwie Dumbledore wyszedł, do sali wkroczył Michael, nauczyciel matematyki.

— Cześć Tezeusz, słuchaj, masz może laptopa? Mam zastępstwo i chciałbym dzieciakom puścić film z Internetu.

Auror, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia co to laptop, uznał, że roztropniej będzie powiedzieć po prostu, że go nie ma, niż pytać, cóż to takiego.

♡♡♡

— Przepraszam — ktoś podkradł się od tyłu do Tezeusza, kiedy ten podlewał swojego ukochanego fiołka, już po zakończonych lekcjach. - Nie chciałem zakończyć rozmowy w ten sposób — szeptał mu w ucho Dumbledore, owiewając jego szyję, swym ciepłym, kuszącym oddechem. Tezeusz, mimo nieustępującej złości na dyrektora, miał wrażenie, że za chwilę się roztopi. — Usłyszałem, że nadchodzi Michael. Nie wiem, czy poznałeś go już od tej strony, ale bardzo lubi roznosić plotki.

Tezeusz odwrócił się do niego.

— A cóż takiego chciałeś mi powiedzieć? Że nie oddałem ci sprawozdania z pierwszego tygodnia pracy, czy może nie podpisałem się na jakiejś liście? — prychnął.

— Nie — odparł Albus, który wydał się strapiony, jego złym humorem.  _I bardzo dobrze_ , pomyślał Tezeusz, ale zaraz pożałował tych myśli i zrobiło mu się żal Dumbledore'a. - Przepraszam cię, Tez. Może... może pójdziemy do naszej kawiarni i tam porozmawiamy?

Tezeusz miał wielką ochotę odmówić i pokazać dyrektorowi, że nie zamierza pozwolić mu robić z siebie balona, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w te niebieskie oczy, patrzące na niego błagalnie i poczuł, że zgodzi się na wszystko. W dodatku Albus użył zwrotu "nasza kawiarnia", co bardzo się Tezeuszowi spodobało.

— Okej, przyjdę tam za dziesięć minut, tylko trochę tu ogarnę.

Albus kiwnął głową i opuścił salę.

♡♡♡

— Wybacz mi — zaczął Dumbledore, ledwie Tezeusz usiadł przy stoliku. — Jestem strasznym dupkiem, na co auror uniósł brwi. — Zwlekałem i zwlekałem z rozmową, celowo cię unikałem — dodał.

— Taa... Domyśliłem się tego. Jakoś wcześniej, nawet mimo nawału pracy, zawsze znajdowałeś dla mnie kilka chwil, choćby i na korytarzu. — Scamander nerwowo poruszył się na krześle. — Ale, mów bez ogródek, Albusie. Czy to znaczy... no... czy mam twoje zachowanie traktować jako odpowiedź odmowną?

Dumbledore przygryzł wargę, co zdarzało mu się naprawdę rzadko bowiem prawie zawsze był pewien swych myśli i uczuć. — Niezupełnie... — powiedział. — Po prostu po raz pierwszy nie potrafię wybrać pomiędzy tym, co słuszne, a tym, co dyktują mi moje egoistyczne pobudki. Chcę i muszę być z tobą szczery, Tez. Boję się, że nigdy nie będę w stanie nikogo pokochać tak, jak kochałem  _jego_. — Wiedział, że jego towarzysz zrozumie od razu, co za "jego" ma na myśli.

— Nie zależy mi na tym, żebyś kochał mnie tak, jak Gellerta — odparł żywo Tezeusz. — Wolałbym nawet, żeby to było uczucie zupełnie inne, pozbawione zaślepienia, dające więcej przyjemności niż cierpienia...

— Wszystko, co wiąże się z tobą, musi być przyjemne. — Albus, w nagłym przypływie wzruszenia, chwycił jego dłoń i ucałował ją czule. Lekko zażenowany auror, rozejrzał się dookoła, upewniając się, że nikt ich nie obserwuje.

— Wiesz co, może zamówię nam coś do picia? — zapytał szybko. — I może jakąś sałatkę?

Albus przytaknął, widząc jego zmieszanie. Tezeusz bywał czasami taki nieśmiały. 

Obserwował go, jak zamawia im dwie kawy, karafkę wody i sałatki ( _Piccolo_ słynęło z najlepszych sałatek w okolicy), starając się nie myśleć o stercie dokumentów piętrzącej się na biurku w jego gabinecie. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że Tezeusz przegapił jedną ze spinek, które tego popołudnia, dziewczynki z jego klasy wpięły mu we włosy. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie na widok małego, różowego motylka sterczącego tuż za uchem Scamandra. Postanowił na razie nic mu o tym nie wspominać.

Auror usiadł znowu naprzeciwko niego, z wyrazem oczekiwania na twarzy, ale kiedy Albus nie raczył nic powiedzieć, sam zaczął mówić:

— No więc...

— Nie zaczyna się zdania od "no więc", panie profesorze — przerwał mu dyrektor, śmiejąc się. Tezeusz przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar cisnąć w niego cukierniczką, jednak nie uczynił tego.

— Albus, proszę cię, nie baw się już ze mną dłużej. Powiedz mi jasno, czy mam jakiekolwiek szanse?

— Ależ, mój drogi, oczywiście, że masz! Zawsze miałeś, bo nie od dziś uważam cię za najbardziej atrakcyjnego czarodzieja, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem. — Tezeusz, spojrzał wymownie w sufit, ale uśmiechnął się, na te słowa. — I choć chciałbym widzieć cię u boku kogoś bardziej wartościowego niż ja, to jednocześnie sam chcę z tobą być. Wiem, że to bardzo samolubne z mojej strony, ale... no cóż... skoro i ty tego pragniesz... przecież możemy chociaż spróbować, prawda?

Scamander wyglądał tak, jakby Gwiazdka nadeszła trzy miesiące wcześniej, a on dostał najlepszy prezent w życiu. Dumbledore zrozumiał, że jedynie względy przyzwoitości trzymają go na dystans i gdyby nie byli w miejscu publicznym, Tezeusz już dawni rzuciłby się na niego. Jednak na razie musiał zadowolić się znaczącym uśmiechem, uściskiem dłoni i pełnym uczucia westchnieniem:

— Prawda.

Jedli i pili w pełnych uniesienia nastrojach, rozmawiając o szkole. Tezeusz wyznał, że nadal nie ma ani odrobiny pewności, że David jest obskurodzicielem. Chłopiec od początku tygodnia zachowywał się bez zarzutu, z wyjatkiem jednej małej wpadki z globusem, ale coś takiego mogłoby przytrafić się każdemu, nawet stosunkowo grzecznemu dziecku.

Kiedy skończyli posiłek i opuścili  _Piccolo_ , Albus musiał wracać do pracy, a Tezeusz zaproponował, że będzie mu towarzyszył i pomoże uporać się z papierkową robotą. Jednak dyrektor nie chciał o tym słyszeć.

— Dość się już dziś napracowałeś, idź do domu i odpocznij. Poza tym wolałbym, żeby nikt w szkole nie wiedział o naszej zażyłości — powiedział, chwytając młodszego czarodzieja za ramię i teleportując się z nim w ciemny zaułek nieopodal kawiarni. Dopiero tam pozwolił sobie pocałować go delikatnie. Tezeuszowi jednak to nie wystarczyło. Przyciągnął dyrektora mocnej do siebie. Albus pomyślał, że teraz będzie tak często, jakby auror próbował wycałować z niego owe dwadzieścia lat.

— Dość — zaśmiał się w końcu, delikatnie, acz stanowczo przerywając pocałunek. — Jeszcze chwila i przekonasz mnie, żebym już dziś do pracy nie szedł, a ja naprawdę muszę.

— Może w takim razie wpadniesz do mnie wieczorem? — zapytał z nadzieją auror. Jego szaro-niebieskie oczy błyszczały tak, jakby w tęczówkach kryło się płynne srebro. Albus jeszcze nigdy ich takimi nie widział i bardzo mu się takie spodobały.

— Bardzo bym chciał, ale nie dziś. W piątek też nie będę mógł, ale za to w sobotę wynagrodzę ci to wszystko, dobrze?

Tezeusz westchnął, ale zgodził się  — Dobrze, trzymam cię za słowo.

— A i jeszcze jedno. — Albus sięgnął za ucho aurora i delikatnie wyciągnął mu spinkę z włosów. —To chyba należy do jednej z twoich uczennic.

— Na brodę Merlina! Myślałem, że ściągnąłem wszystkie. — Tezeusz zmarszczył brwi. — Hej! Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej?!

— Wyglądałeś tak słodko, nie zamierzałem pozbawiać się tego widoku zbyt szybko.

Tezeusz prychnął zirytowany.

Albus pomachał mu na pożegnanie i powędrował do szkoły bardzo szczęśliwy. Tak szczęśliwy, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy od bez mala, trzydziestu lat. Myśl o Tezeuszu dodawała mu skrzydeł, więc zasiadł do pracy z uśmiechem na ustach. Nie wiedział, wciąż nie był pewien, czy owo uczucie, które żywi do aurora, jest prawdziwą miłością, czy może jedynie zauroczeniem. Jednak postanowił nie zastanawiać się nad tym, dopóki sprawia mu to tak wiele radości i dopóki Tezeusz jest szczęśliwy, a na razie bez wątpienia był.

♡♡♡

Tezeuszowi nie dane było odpocząć. Dotarłszy do domu zastał sowę pocztową, przycupniętą na parapecie . Otworzył okno, pozwalając jej wlecieć do środka, a kiedy ujrzał list, który przyniosła, od razu zrozumiał, że czeka go ciężki wieczór.

Była to wiadomość od Traversa, który nalegał, by Tezeusz spotkał się z nim pilnie w Ministerstwie, w celu złożenia raportu z pierwszych dwóch tygodni pracy. Scamander miał przeczucie, że będzie to miało charakter wypytywania go o wszystkie potknięcia Dumbledore'a, ale nie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko stawić się na wezwanie swego szefa.

Wrzucił garść proszku  _fiuu_ do kominka, mówiąc:  Ministerstwo Magii — i bez wahania wkroczył w płomienie, które buchnęły w górę, by po chwili znaleźć się w pełnym ludzi atrium.

— Nareszcie! Ile można czekać. — Prychnął Travers, zamiast powitania, kiedy Scamander wszedł do jego gabinetu.

— Byłem w szkole, odgrywając rolę nauczyciela, zapomniałeś? — oburzył się Tezeusz, starając się nie myśleć o słodkiej godzinie spędzonej w kawiarni. Całe szczęście jego szef nie władał legilimencją.

— Czemu nie pojawiłeś się tu w tamten piątek? Chyba wyraźnie mówiłem, że masz mi składać raporty co tydzień.

Tezeusz wzruszył ramionami. — Nie zdarzyło się nic godnego uwa...

— Nie interesuje mnie, co ty, Tezeuszu, uznajesz za godne uwagi. — Przerwał mu Travers. — Chcę żebyś mi zdawał raport co tydzień, nawet gdybyś nic innego nie robił, tylko podcierał tyłki tym małym mugolom, jasne?

— Tak. — Scamander kiwnął głową, godząc się z losem. Już po chwili został zasypany pytaniami dotyczącymi obskurodziciela. Na razie, auror nie wyjawił swych podejrzeń co do Davida bowiem instynktownie czuł, że nie należy za wcześnie mówić o tym Traversowi.

Okazało się jednak, że tak jak Tezeusz przypuszczał, owo wypytywanie były jedynie preludium do tematu, który jego szefa interesował najbardziej — Albusa Dumbledore'a. Wkrótce Tezeusz został zmuszony do odpowiadania na takie pytania, jak: Co Dumbledore robi w szkole? Czy nie wychodzi gdzieś w godzinach pracy? Z kim się zadaje? I tak dalej...

Było to doprawdy upokarzające i trwało w nieskończoność. Scamander marzył o jakimś ciepłym posiłku, bo sałatka, którą zjadł w  _Piccolo_ , stała się jedynie wspomnieniem. Niestety Travers męczył go do wieczora, dopóki nie wydusił z niego wszystkiego, co Dumbledore robił przez te dwa tygodnie, a przynajmniej tego, czego Tezeusz był świadkiem.

Oczywiście auror nie powiedział nic, co mogłoby dać Traversowi pretekst do podważenia autorytetu Albusa. Pominął w swym sprawozdaniu ich liczne spotkania poza szkołą. Co jak co, ale gdyby jego przełożony dowiedział się o ich zażyłości, nie omieszkałby wykorzystać tego przeciw Dumbledore'owi.

Wreszcie, a była już ósma, Travers litościwie zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, mówiąc, że na dziś mu wystarczy i odprowadzi Tezeusza do wyjścia, bo sam ma również zamiar udać się do domu. Skierowali się do przejścia dla interesantów, Tezeusz chciał zrobić jeszcze zakupy w dobrze zaopatrzonym sklepie nieopodal, a szef uparł się mu towarzyszyć.

Wyszli z budki telefonicznej na cichą i spokojną uliczkę, po czym skierowali swe kroki w stronę sklepu.

— Wiesz, ja nie jestem uprzedzony wobec Dumbledore'a. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Tezeusz nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, więc milczał.

— Ja po prostu czuję, że musimy mieć na niego oko, przez te jego dawne sprawki z Grindel...

— Pan Scamander! — Przerwał mu rozradowany, dziecięcy ryk, a chwilę później Tezeusz tonął w objęciach dwójki dzieci ze swojej klasy, Eve i Olivii.

— Cześć! — Auror mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. — Co tu robicie?

— Byłyśmy z rodzicami na zakupach — powiedziała swym nosowym głosem Olivia, wskazując na grupkę przyjaźnie do niego machających dorosłych, wychodzących ze sklepu. Rozpoznał w jednej z kobiet mamę Eve.

— Ja też właśnie idę na zakupy. — Wyznał, machając do rodziców dzieci.

— A kim jest pana kolega? — zagadnęła, jak zawsze bezpośrednia Eve, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na jego towarzysza. 

— Eee... to mój znajomy z poprzedniej pracy, pan Travers — odparł szybko Tezeusz, zerkając na przełożonego.

— Och, więc pan też jest nauczycielem? — zwróciła się do niego dziewczynka.

— Nie — mruknął ten krótko, posyłając jej zimne spojrzenie.

— Pan Travers był dyrektorem w mojej poprzedniej szkole — oznajmił Tezeusz, śmiejąc się w duchu.

Bynajmniej nie speszona Eve pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem — Tak jak profesor Dumbledore?

— Owszem. Tak jak profesor Dumbledore — przytaknął auror z premedytacją, kątem oka zauważając nieznaczne skrzywienie ust jego towarzysza. Nie mógł znieść, że ktoś porównuje go z Dumbledorem.

— Nie będziemy panu już przeszkadzać. Do zobaczenia jutro! — Dziewczynki pomachały mu i dołączyły z powrotem do rodziców.

— Tak, do jutra! — Tezeusz znowu mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, co nie uszło uwadze jego szefa.

— No, będę się zbierał — powiedział, a auror w myślach odetchnął z ulgą. Już się bał, że szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów zechce mu towarzyszyć w sklepie. — Na odchodne powiem ci tylko jedno — spojrzał na niego z politowaniem — nie spoufalaj się za bardzo z tymi małymi mugolami.


	5. Oficjanla randka i komplikacje

Tezeusz przygładził włosy i nerwowo spojrzał na zegarek, po raz trzeci w ciągu trzydziestu sekund. Nadal było wpół do jedenastej, więc Albus teoretycznie się nie spóźniał.

Była sobota, dzień ich oficjalnej randki. Albus nie przestawał zaskakiwać go swą pomysłowości — na miejsce spotkania wybrał oceanarium. Tezeusz siedział przy wejściu, wpatrując się w Tamizę i zastanawiając się, czy nie wpadną tam przypadkiem na któreś z dzieci z ich szkoły. Jednak Albus najwyraźniej się tym nie martwił. Chociaż mógł w ogóle o tym nie pomyśleć, ostatnio był naprawdę przeciążony obowiązkami, niepotrzebnie spędzał wieczory pomagając Slughornowi, ale Tezeusz spodziewał się, że nie będzie mu tego można wybić z głowy. Zapewne czuł się odpowiedzialny za obarczenie przyjaciela dodatkowymi obowiązkami.

Scamander rozejrzał się i znowu zerknął na zegarek: minuta po wpół do jedenastej, czy to możliwe, żeby Albus zapomniał?

— Dzień dobry, Tez. — Usłyszał za sobą głęboki głos i odetchnął z ulgą.

— Cześ, Al. — Odwrócił się do dyrektora z czarującym uśmiechem na ustach, który jednak zaraz zmienił się w uśmiech pełen podziwu, bowiem Dumbledore w niebieskim, mugolskim garniturze w białą kratę i pod żółtym krawatem, prezentował się naprawdę wytwornie. Tezeusz powstydził się zaraz swych dżinsów i starej koszuli.

— Myślałem, że skoro idziemy do oceanarium, obowiązuje strój swobodny... — mruknął, poprawiając kołnierzyk.

— Czyż garnitur w kratkę nie ma w sobie nuty swobody? — zaśmiał się Albus, całując go w policzek.

— W połączeniu z żółtym krawatem, owszem — przyznał Tezeusz, ale nadal czuł się odrobinę niepewnie.

— Nie przejmuj się mój drogi, wiesz przecież, że uwielbiam się stroić. Poza tym zawsze bardzo mi się podobałeś w tym kolorze. — Uspokajał Albus, chwytając go pod rękę i prowadząc do wejścia. To rozstrzygnęło sprawę i Tezeusz postanowił od tego dnia kupować więcej zielonych ubrań.

— Byłeś już tutaj kiedyś? — zapytał starszy czarodziej, kupując im bilety. Wchodząc do ciemnej sali, Scamander czuł się trochę jak dziecko, które przyszło tu z dorosłym opiekunem. Kusiło go, żeby złapać Dumbledore'a za rękę.

— Raz z Newtem, jak był jeszcze małym brzdącem. Uparł się, żeby obejrzeć te zwierzęta, później okazało się, że planował je uwolnić. — Tezeusz zrobił zbolałą minę, wspominając tamto zdarzenie, a Albus zaśmiał się szczerze.

— No tak, tak, ten nasz Newt. — Westchnął Albus, a Tezeuszowi bardzo spodobał się użyty  przez niego zaimek "nasz". Dumbledore  wyraźnie zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do myśli, że od teraz są jednością.

Dzielnie parli przez tłum, zatrzymując się przy co ciekawszych okazach. W pomieszczeniach panował półmrok, co pozwalało mieć nadzieję, że nawet jeśli spotkają, któreś dzieci ze szkoły, nie zostaną rozpoznani.

— Coś cię gnębi, Tez? — zapytał Albus, znowu chwytając go pod ramię. — Mam wrażenie, że jesteś spięty, co wydawało mi się do tej pory niemożliwe w miejscu takim jak to.

— Po prostu martwię się, czy nie wpadniemy tu na kogoś z naszych mugolskich znajomych.

— Ach, masz rację. Wypadałoby rzucić zaklęcie zwodzące. — Albus szybko machnął różdżką, mrucząc pod nosem formułę zaklęcia. — W ogóle o tym nie pomyślałem, co się ze mną dzieje?

— Jesteś przemęczony, Al...

— Wszyscy mi to mówią, ale ja wcale nie czuję się przemęczony, uwierz mi. Choć faktycznie, ostatnio bywam jakiś roztargniony...

— W takim razie... to muszą być objawy zakochania — zaśmiał się Tezeusz, przystając, żeby go pocałować.

— Nie wykluczam tego — odparł zadowolonym tonem Albus.

Spędzili bardzo przyjemnie ten dzień. Po zwiedzaniu oceanarium, gdzie Tezeuszowi nie udało się utrzymać przyzwoitego dystansu przez cały czas i zaliczyli jeszcze trzy przerwy na obściskiwanie się, poszli na długi spacer brzegiem rzeki. Dumbledore cały czas się uśmiechał, wprost tryskał entuzjazmem, jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Tezeusz nie puszczał go nawet na chwile, jeśli dłoń dyrektora zsuwała się z jego ramienia, natychmiast chwytał ją bezwstydnie w swoją, czując się, jakby znowu był w szkole i miał siedemnaście lat.

Gdy zgłodnieli, Dumbledore poprowadził go w kierunku chińskiej dzielnicy, gdzie znaleźli maleńką restaurację z jedzeniem na wynos. Zamówili po pieczonej bułce z warzywnym farszem i ruszyli dalej, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. 

Tezeusz znał Londyn jak własną kieszeń, jednak w towarzystwie Albusa, miasto to zyskiwało zupełnie inny urok. Dyrektor zdawał się znać każdego artystę występującego na Covent Garden, przyjaźnie machali do niego właściciele straganów na rynku, a kiedy zaczęło padać, udzielono im schronienia w jednym z uroczych, wiktoriańskich domów, w jednej z bogatszych dzielnic.

Wypili herbatę razem ze starszą wdową, Lady Turner, która była charłakiem urodzonym w magicznej rodzinie. Nie mogąc znieść upokorzenia, wżeniła się w bogatą mugolską rodzinę, chcąc zapomnieć o świecie magii. Znali się z Albusem od dzieciństwa. Lady Turner pomagała jego matce, gdy był jeszcze bobasem. Swego czasu też mieszkała w Mould-on-the-Wold, gdzie dyrektor spędził pierwsze lata życia.

Kiedy przestało padać, opuścili dom Lady Turner, zapewniając, że niedługo znowu ją odwiedzą.

Wkrótce zrobiło się późno, a chińskie bułeczki pozostały tylko wspomnieniem. Wtedy to Albus zaprosił go ponownie do swojej ulubionej restauracji, gdzie tym razem nie musieli zajmować najmniejszego stolika, gdyż wcześniej dokonał rezerwacji.

— Uau! Albus... — westchnął Scamander z uznaniem, na widok stolika na tarasie, pod dachem uroczej, drewnianej altanki, stojącej dumnie, na pajęczych nóżkach. Ozdobiona była girlandami słodko pachnących małych różyczek, zwisających dookoła stołu. Skądś płynęła cichutka, spokojna muzyka.

— Chciałem, żeby tym razem było bardziej romantycznie. — Dumbledore wzruszył ramionami, szarmancko odsuwając dla niego krzesło. — Zechce pan spocząć, panie Scamander?

— Ależ oczywiście, sir. — Tezeusz wkroczył w magiczny krąg altany, odgarniając spływające z jej dachu kwiaty i usiadł na wskazanym przez Albusa miejscu.

Dumbledore zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego i ukradkiem wyjął różdżkę, by zapalić świece.

— Cały taras jest zarezerwowany tylko dla nas, więc nie musisz się martwić, że zostaniemy zauważeni.

— Martwi mnie coś innego — mruknął zbolałym tonem Tezeusz.

Dumbledore uniósł brwi.

— Kwiaty, świecie, muzyka, altana na tarasie z widokiem na zachód słońca nad miastem. To bije na głowę moją kolację w zeszłym tygodniu!

Donośny śmiech Albusa zagłuszył resztę zmartwień aurora.

— Ty przygotowałeś wszystko sam, a ja miałem pomoc, więc w ogólnym rozrachunku prowadzisz.

W chwilę potem pojawił się kelner, przynosząc im karty dań.

— Może na początek czegoś się panowie napiją? — zapytał.

— Szampana oczywiście! — powiedział od razu Dumbledore. — Chyba że mój wybranek ma ochotę na coś innego?

Tezeusz zakrztusił się własną śliną, słysząc słowa Albusa. Zerknął przelotnie na kelnera, ale ten wydawał się nieporuszony, więc mruknął tylko:

— Może być szampan.

Kelner ukłonił się grzecznie i oddalił się, a Tezeusz zwrócił się do towarzysza — Mam wrażenie, że celowo wprawiasz mnie ciągle w zakłopotanie.

— Nie powiem... sprawia mi to sporo uciechy. — Przyznał otwarcie Albus, chwytając go za rękę i błądząc po jej wnętrzu opuszkami palców. Aurorowi zrobiło się bardzo gorąco pod wpływem tej pieszczoty. — Ale jeśli chcesz, mogę przestać...

Tezeusz nie wiedział, czy te ostatnie słowa dotyczyły wprawiania go w zakłopotanie, czy owej pieszczoty, odpowiedział więc — Nie, nie musisz. W sumie to nawet mi się spodobało, że nazwałeś mnie swoim "wybrankiem".

Dumbledore zaśmiał się znowu. — Świetnie, bo mnie też się spodobało nazywanie cię tak.

Kiedy wrócił kelner z szampanem, zdecydowali już, co zjedzą tego wieczoru. W roli przystawki — tatar z łososia, jako danie główne Tezeusz wybrał filet z pstrąga z warzywami i kluseczkami, a Albus ravioli z ricottą, szpinakiem i pieczonymi pomidorami. Ukoronowaniem tej wspaniałej uczty miał być deser — creme brulee.

— Twoje zdrowie, Tez! — kiedy kelner odszedł z zamówieniem, Albus uniósł kieliszek napełniony szampanem.

— Nie, Al, — Tezeusz także chwycił za swój kieliszek, kręcąc głową — nasze zdrowie!

Jakże miło było siedzieć tak, wśród tysięcy kwiatów, u boku Albusa, podziwiając blask zachodzącego słońca odbijający się w jego oczach i popijać szampana, który szybko uderzał do głowy. Dla Tezeusza mogło już nigdy nie być jutra, a ta chwila mogła trwać wiecznie.

♡♡♡

Było już bardzo późno, Big Ben właśnie wybił północ, kiedy kroczyli mostem nad Tamizą.

— Pora do domu, Tez. — Szepnął Albus, obejmując towarzysza czule ramieniem.

— Co? Dopiero dwunasta! Ani mi się śni wracać do domu!

— No cóż, ja niestety muszę już wracać.

— Czyżbyś był Kopciuszkiem? — zachichotał Tezeusz, któremu najwyraźniej szampan jeszcze do końca nie wywietrzał z głowy.

— Coś w tym rodzaju. Mam masę roboty.

— Ale ... Albus, ale ty chyba nie zamierzasz wracać do Hogwartu tej nocy?! — Tezeusz jakby nagle oprzytomniał.

— A gdzieżby indziej?

— Do mnie, oczywiście.

— Nic z tego, kochasiu, muszę pomóc Horacemu sprawdzić osiemdziesiąt wypracowań.

— Ach tak! Więc wolisz jego towarzystwo od mojego?!  — Tezeusz wyrwał się z jego uścisku i ciężko oparł plecami o latarnię.

— Nie bądź dziecinny, Tez.

— Albus, proszę, nie rób mi tego. Mieliśmy spędzić cały dzień razem! — miauknął rozpaczliwie.

— I spędziliśmy. Oficjalnie jest już niedziela.

Tezeusz zasępił się jeszcze bardziej, zwieszając smętnie głowę.

— Liczyłem... liczyłem na...

— Wiem, na co liczyłeś, Tez, ale jeszcze nie teraz, dobrze? — Dumbledore chwycił jego podbródek i uniósł zmuszając, by auror na niego spojrzał. — Teraz pozwól, że odprowadzę cię do domu. Coś czuję, że w obecnym stanie miałbyś problemy z teleportacją.

Tezeusz uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. — Wybacz, chyba przesadziłem z szampanem.

— Nic nie szkodzi. — Albus pocałował go krótko, po czym zdeportowali się.

♡♡♡

Ku rozpaczy nie tylko Tezeusza, ale i samego Dumbledore'a, w ciągu nadchodzącego tygodnia nie miał on zbyt wiele czasu na spotkania po pracy. Widzieli się jedynie w przelocie na korytarzu, Albusowi czasem udawało się wpaść do Tezeusza na przerwie i zamienić z nim kilka słów. Do _Piccolo_ na lunch poszli tylko raz, w środę. Jednak dyrektor musiał wrócić do szkoły już pół godziny później, bo zadzwoniła do niego sekretarka z informacją, że rodzice jakiegoś dziecka pilnie chcą się z nim spotkać.

— Przepraszam cię, Tez — mruknął Albus, wycierając usta serwetką i cmokając swego towarzysza w policzek. — Jutro na pewno uda mi się wyrwać na dłużej.

Niestety, nie udało się i następnego dnia Tezeusz jadł lunch sam, myśląc smętnie, jak ciężko jest mieć tak zapracowanego chłopaka.

♡♡♡

— Mye, jeżeli mam dwie róże i jednego tulipana, ile kwiatów mam razem?

— Razem ma pan trzy kwiatki — odpowiedziała Mye jak zawsze prawidłowo.

— Świetnie! Bertie, powiedzmy, że miałeś cztery cukierki, zjadłeś dwa, ile cukierków zostało?

— Zostały mi dwa cukierki — odparł Bertie.

— Bardzo dobrze! No widzę, że z matmą nie macie żadnych problemów. To teraz chwila przerwy i bierzemy się za jakąś czytankę.

Tezeusz usiadł za biurkiem, zerkając za okno. Był jeden z tych pięknych jesiennych poranków, liście drzew, obleczone w ciepłe i miłe dla oka barwy, mieniły się w słońcu, wiał lekki wietrzyk, a na niebie białe, puchate chmurki zwiastowały naprawdę pogodny dzień. Aż żal było siedzieć w murach szkoły. Ale przecież dziś piątek, ostatnia lekcja to wychowanie fizyczne... a gdyby tak zabrać dzieciaki do parku?

Nie wiedział, czy może to zrobić tak bez zapowiedzi, ale w końcu to tylko mały spacer. Co się może stać?

Oczywiście będzie musiał zapytać Albusa, czy na pewno mu wolno, zaraz poprosi Eve, by zaniosła mu liścik... Ale chwila... od czego miał ten cały telefon! Wyciągnął go szybko i zaczął pisać wiadomość:

 _Cześć Al,_  
_Mam pytanie, czy mogę zabrać dzieciaki na spacer w ramach w-f?_  
_Pozdrawiam,_  
_T._

Nim przyszła odpowiedź, zaczął już następną lekcję. David właśnie próbował odczytać pierwsze zdanie czytanki, kiedy zabrzęczał telefon Tezeusza.

— Chyba dostał pan SMSa, profesorze — zauważył Bertie.

— Przepraszam was, ale to może być ważne! — Scamander chwycił telefon i przeczytał wiadomość.

Dzień dobry mój drogi,  
Jasne, że możesz! Świetny pomysł! Co prawda powinieneś najpierw wypełnić kartę wycieczki, ale nie przejmuj się, ja zajmę się papierkami, a wy bawcie się dobrze.   
Całuję,   
Albus

— Super! — Wyrwało się Tezeuszowi.

— Od kogo ten SMS? Taki pan zadowolony, pewnie od pana żony? — zagadnęła Myrtle.

— Wprost przeciwnie — westchnął uradowany Tezeusz. — Mam dla was niespodziankę!

♡♡♡

— Nie, nie, nie, David! Zakładasz czapkę i bez dyskusji. Ja wiem, że jest dziś ciepło, ale mamy prawie koniec września, synu. Wiatr jest dość chłodny, chyba nie chcesz się zaziębić i siedzieć w domu zamiast w szkole?

Większość dzieci oczywiście ubrała się ciepło, ale David jak zwykle musiał stawiać opór.

— Słuchajcie, idziemy do parku...

— Ale po co do parku?! Park jest daleko, a my mamy tu taki fajny lasek, całkiem bliziutko — odezwał się wszystko wiedzący Simon.

— Lasek...? — Tezeusz nic nie wiedział o żadnym lesie w pobliżu szkoły.

— Tak, pokażemy panu!

— Dobra, niech będzie! Ale macie mnie słuchać, w przeciwnym razie...

— Wiemy!

— Będziemy grzeczni.

— Niech się pan nie martwi.

Zatem ruszyli. Tezeusz jako pierwszy, trzymając Simon, który szedł w parze z Jakiem, za rękę Za nimi szła reszta klasy, również w parach. Tak jednak było tylko przez  pierwsze trzydzieści sekund, zaraz potem dzieci zaczęły gadać, przepychać się i zamieniać miejscami. Tezeusz pozwolił im jednak na odrobinę luzu, dopóki nie stanowiło to zagrożenia dla niczyjego zdrowia i życia.

Zgodnie z tym, co mówił Simon, wkrótce rzeczywiście dotarli do uroczego lasku. Pierwszym, co Tezeusz pomyślał, gdy ujrzał te wijące się pośród drzew wąskie ścieżki i romantyczne, drewniane ławeczki, było, że koniecznie musi przyprowadzić tu Dumbledore'a.

Dzieci radośnie rozbiegły się dookoła, przyprawiając go niemal o zawał serca. Dopiero kiedy na nie ryknął, wróciły do ustawienia w parach, po czym ruszyły za nim w stronę placu zabaw, o którym wspomniał mu Simon po drodze.

Dopiero tam pozwolił im się rozbiec, a sam zajął strategiczne miejsce na ławce, skąd mógł wszystkich obserwować.

— Pobawi się pan z nami w berka? — Zapytał Milo, podbiegając do niego.

— Chciałbym, ale teraz nie mogę. Muszę was pilnować, Mi.

— Szkoda... — Milo wyglądał na załamanego.

 _Oni traktują mnie, jakbym sam był dzieckiem_ , pomyślał Tezeusz, nie wiedząc, czy go to raczej irytuje, czy mu schlebia.

— Pobawcie się teraz sami, a w przyszłym tygodniu przyjdę do was na świetlicę, kiedy będziecie na dworze i wtedy będziemy się ganiać, okej?

— Super! Jest pan najlepszy, panie Tezeuszu! — Milo przytulił się do niego krótko, po czym popędził bawić się z Bobem.

Tak, Tezeuszowi zdecydowanie schlebiało takie zachowanie. Chyba żaden wychowawca nie mógł się pochwalić takim uwielbieniem wśród dzieci. Ale też żaden pewnie nie był tak pobłażliwy, jak Tezeusz... Pewnie dzieci lubią go tylko dlatego, że jest dla nich bardzo łagodny...

Ktoś krzyknął, wyrywając tym aurora z zamyślenia. Skoczył na równe nogi, rozglądając się dookoła.

Krzyczała Eve, na huśtającego się Jake'a, który chyba właśnie zamierzał...

— Nie! — ryknął Tezeusz, ruszając w stronę chłopca, ale było już za późno. Jake zeskoczył z wysoko rozbujanej huśtawki, zapewne chcąc wskoczyć do piaskownicy. Niestety na drodze stała mu ławeczka i z perspektywy Tezeusza, widać było, że chłopiec właśnie w nią uderzy.

Niewiele myśląc, auror wyciągnął różdżkę i w ostatniej chwili spowolnił lot Jake'a, który jedynie delikatnie upadł na ławkę.

— Jake! Myślałam, że się rozbijesz! — wrzasnęła Eve, prawie płacząc.

— Nic ci nie jest?! — Tezeusz, schowawszy różdżkę, podbiegł do nich.

— Nie... chyba nie... — wyjąkał Jake, bardziej przestraszony niż poszkodowany.

— Nigdy więcej tak nie rób! Nigdy! Rozumiesz?! Mogłeś sobie połamać nogi albo jeszcze coś gorszego!

— Przepraszam... myślałem, że doskoczę... — zapłakał chłopiec.

— To lepiej nie myśl! — warknął Tezeusz, ale po chwili już tulił zapłakanego Jake'a.

Całe szczęście żadne z dzieci nie zauważyło jego magicznej interwencji. Nie miał pojęcia, jakby im to wyjaśnił, a nie chciał używać zaklęcia zapomnienia wobec dzieci.

— Wszystko w porządku? — usłyszał nad sobą zatroskany głos. Oboje z Jakiem spojrzeli w górę i ujrzeli twarz Dumbledore'a.

— Dyrektor! — pisnął Jake i zawstydzony, ponownie wtulił się w swego nauczyciela.

— Co pan tu robi? — Zapytał Tezeusz, wstając i biorąc Jake'a na ręce.

— Wpadłem zerknąć jak pan sobie radzi. Widzę, że miał miejsce jakiś wypadek?

— Tak, ale na szczęście nic poważnego się nie stało.

— To moja wina! — wyjęczał zduszonym głosem Jake, z twarzą nadal wtuloną w ramię aurora. — Niech pan nie zwalnia profesora Scamandra! Ja byłem niegrzeczny i to ja zasłużyłem na karę!

Serce Tezeusza od razu zmiękło pod wpływem tych słów. Dumbledore również wyglądał na poruszonego.

— Jake, nie zamierzam nikogo zwalniać ani karać, spokojnie — powiedział.

— Nie? — Chłopiec spojrzał na niego, ocierając łzy. — Więc czemu pan tu przyszedł?

— Sprawdzić, czy dobrze się bawicie. — Albus uśmiechnął się wesoło.

— No właśnie... — odezwał się Tezeusz, stawiając chłopca na ziemi. — Może wrócisz do zabawy Jake?  Niedługo będziemy musieli wracać. Tylko dziś omijaj huśtawki z daleka.

— Jak one cię kochają, Tez... — westchnął Dumbledore, kiedy Jake pobiegł się bawić. — Ale widać, że i ty je kochasz. Nie wiem, czy nie powinienem być zazdrosny.

— Daj spokój. Po prostu wykonuje powierzone mi zadanie najlepiej, jak umiem.

— Jasne...

— Idziemy dziś na lunch razem? — zmienił temat Tezuesz. — Jesteś mi to winien, po wczorajszym.

— Właśnie dlatego tu przyszedłem, żeby zaprosić cię do Piccolo. — Albus wyszczerzył zęby.

— Świetnie! Od razu mi lepiej!

Dyrektor położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Zdenerwowałeś się, prawda? Widziałem, że użyłeś magii...

— Musiałem... Inaczej by się połamał...

— Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, uważam, że bardzo dobrze zrobiłeś, Tez. Nie mam ci za złe, myślę, że nawet sam Travers by nie miał...

Auror spojrzał na niego spode łba. — Co do tego nie byłbym taki pewien.

♡♡♡

— I dziś musisz znowu do niego iść? — zapytał Dumbledore, kiedy Tezeusz opowiedział mu o wypytywaniu przez Traversa w zeszłym tygodniu. — Złożyć kolejny raport?

— Tak... nie wiem, jak to się stało, że zapomniałem ci opowiedzieć o tym, co się zdarzyło w czwartek ...

— Dużo się działo. Nie przejmuj się, wiem, że Travers czyha na każde moje potknięcie. — Albus wzruszył ramionami i upił kilka łyków swej kawy. — Powiedz mi lepiej jakie masz plany na sobotę?

— A wiesz...  idę na randkę... 

— Naprawdę? Z kim? — zachichotał Albus.

— Z takim jednym przystojniakiem... jest dyrektorem mugolskiej podstawówki.

— Doprawdy? A gdzie idziecie, jeśli można spytać?

Tezeusz wyszczerzył zęby — To będzie dla niego niespodzianka.

♡♡♡

Niestety plany Tezeusza, co do zabrania Albusa na randkę, która sprosta oczekiwaniom, wzięły w łeb. W sobotę został wezwany do ministerstwa, w celu złożenia sprawozdania przed całym zarządem. Trwało to prawie cały dzień i było okropnie męczące. W dodatku Travers dotknął go, do żywego sugerując, że traci czas na czcze zabawy z dziećmi, zamiast szukać obskurodziciela. Jakby tak delikatną sprawę można było rozwiązać w ciągu jednego dnia.

Chociaż... może w tym, co mówił Travers było trochę racji. Bardziej był zajęty integrowaniem się z dziećmi i romansowaniem z Dumbledorem niż szukaniem obskurodziciela. David ostatnio zachowywał się tak spokojnie, że Tezeusz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno nie pomylił się co do tego chłopca, ale nie zainteresował się wcale czy w szkole jest jakieś inne dziecko mogące nosić w sobie obskurusa.

Wyszedł z Ministerstwa w bardzo podłym nastroju. Miał odwiedzić Albusa w Hogwarcie, ale uznał, że lepiej tego nie robić. Niechętnie przyznawał rację swemu przełożonemu, powinien poświęcić tej sprawie zdecydowanie więcej uwagi i czasu. Napisał wiadomość do Dumbledore'a, że jest wykończony i idzie prosto do łóżka, ale tak naprawdę udał się do Newta w celu pożyczenia od niego wszelkich książek, z których mógłby dowiedzieć się więcej o tropieniu obskurodzicieli.

Niestety, okazało się, że Newt ma jedynie dwie książki, które cokolwiek mówią na ten temat.

— Chyba najlepiej byś zrobił, odwiedzając bibliotekę Hogwartu. — zauważył, podając mu dwa opasłe tomiszcza.

— Wygląda na to, że masz rację — przyznał Tezeusz. Jednak na razie odwiedziny w starej szkole musiały poczekać, zwłaszcza po tym, jak napisał Albusowi, że idzie już spać.

♡♡♡

Następnych kilka dni minęło Tezeuszowi na poszukiwaniu informacji dotyczących obskurodzicieli. Kiedy przewertował książki Newta i nie znalazł nich nic przydatnego, zapytał Albusa, czy mógłby korzystać z biblioteki Hogwartu.

— Ależ oczywiście. Nie sądzę, by profesor Dippet miał coś przeciwko, napiszę do niego w przerwie. Mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz mi pomóc sobie w poszukiwaniach?

— Wykluczone! — kategorycznie zaprotestował Tezeusz. — Masz aż nadto obowiązków. Zbieranie informacji zostaw mnie.

— Ale to będzie czysta przyjemność.

— Nie, Albus. Nie ma mowy.

Dla pewności, że Dumbledore nie będzie próbował mu pomagać, Tezeusz pojawiał się w Hogwarcie zaraz po skończonych lekcjach, kiedy Albus był jeszcze pochłonięty obowiązkami dyrektora mugolskiej podstawówki i uciekał stamtąd, nim wybiła szesnasta.

Czuł się podle bo wiedział, że sprawiłby Dumbledoreowi przyjemność (sobie zresztą też), spędzając z nim wieczór w Hogwarcie, ale słowa Traversa wciąż kołatały mu się w głowie, ilekroć cokolwiek odciągało jego uwagę od pracy i zadania, które mu powierzono.

_Tracisz czas na czcze zabawy, podczas gdy nadal nie wiemy, kto jest obskurodzicielem!_

Co by to było, gdyby jego szef wiedział, na co jeszcze traci czas. Gdyby wiedział o nim i Dumbledorze, dostałby pewnie szału. Zaraz odsunąłby go od zadania, może nawet zagroził, że wyrzuci go z pracy, jeśli nie będzie mu donosił na Albusa.

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł Tezeuszowi po plecach na samą myśl o takim obrocie spraw. Wpatrywał się w grupkę uczniów siedzących niedaleko, piszących wspólnie wypracowanie z eliksirów, na chwilę oderwawszy wzrok od książki, którą właśnie wertował. Zazdrościł im. Chętnie wróciłby do swych szkolnych czasów, kiedy to sam tak siedział, skrobiąc zawzięcie po pergaminie. Przypomniało mu się, jak pewnego wieczoru wpadł w bibliotece na Dumbledore'a. Zaskoczony wypuścił z rąk książkę, a profesor podał mu ją, jak zwykle szarmancki i uprzejmy.

— Ostrożnie, Tez. Bibliotekarka może nie być zachwycona takim traktowaniem książek. — powiedział, uśmiechając się, tak jak to tylko on potrafił. Teseusz, cały czerwony, tylko zaśmiał się nerwowo. Tamtej nocy nie mógł usnąć, wciąż odtwarzając tę scenę w myślach.

Westchnął z rozrzewnieniem do swych wspomnień, po czym skupił się ponownie na czytanym właśnie ustępie, który wydał mu się interesujący.

_Dzieci, w których żyje obskurus, łatwiej wyrażają swe uczucia poprzez różnego rodzaju formy artystyczne. W ich tworach zwykle dominują silne kontrasty, zwłaszcza w kolorystyce..._

Tezeusz zastanowił się przez chwilę. Jak do tej pory, robili tylko jedną pracę plastyczną i David, zanim ją oddał, wściekł się, bo coś mu nie wyszło. Podarł kartkę na drobne kawałeczki, wskutek czego, auror nie zobaczył jego dzieła...

— Przeszkadzam? — ktoś szepnął mu do ucha. Dopiero w tej chwili Tezeusz zdał sobie sprawę, że odrobinę się zasiedział. Za oknami zrobiło się już zupełnie ciemno.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — odparł, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do siadającego obok Albusa.

— Czy to tylko moja wyobraźnia Tez, czy tym razem to ty mnie unikasz?

— Przepraszam cię... — westchnął Scamander, po czym wyjawił mu wreszcie to, co usłyszał w sobotę od swego szefa. — Sam chyba rozumiesz, poczułem się naprawdę podle. Uznałem, że powinienem bardziej się przyłożyć...

Dumbledore pokiwał głową, ze zrozumieniem.

— Tak, tak... mogłeś pomyśleć, że zamiast wykonywać zadanie, skupiasz się na bzdurach, jakby to powiedział Travers, ale on nie rozumie pewnej istotnej rzeczy. Otóż żeby odnaleźć i unieszkodliwić obskurusa bez żadnej szkody dla nosiciela i innych, musisz zdobyć zaufanie tych dzieciaków. To jest kluczowe, inaczej nawet jeśli zlokalizujemy obskurodziciela, nie będziemy w stanie przewidzieć, jak zareaguje on i reszta dzieci. Muszą ci ufać, Tez, wiedzieć, że ich nie skrzywdzisz. To bardzo ważne.

— W takim razie...

— W takim razie to, że bawisz się z dziećmi, pokazujesz im, że bez względu na wszystko, zawsze będą mieć w tobie oparcie i  poświęcasz im dużo czasu poza lekcjami, na pewno zaprocentuje w przyszłości.

— A co z romansowaniem z dyrektorem? — zaśmiał się Tezeusz, podniesiony na duchu jego słowami. Cudownie było mieć kogoś tak mądrego u swego boku. — Czy i to zaprocentuje?

— Któż to może wiedzieć?

♡♡♡

W piątek, z samego rana, zgodnie z tym, co Tezeusz przeczytał, postanowił zorganizować lekcję plastyki w celu zebrania materiału dowodowego. Przygotował kartki, pędzle i farby dla całej klasy, tak, że kiedy tylko dzieci weszły do sali, od razu mogły zacząć malować.

— Ale co? Co mamy malować, proszę pana? — zapytała Lily.

— Zaskoczcie mnie. — odparł Scamander. — Niech to będzie coś magicznego!

I rzeczywiście było magiczne.

Kiedy pół godziny później, Tezeusz zaczął zbierać kartki, niektóre rysunki naprawdę go zachwyciły. Szczególnie spodobał mu się obrazek Eve, przedstawiający siedzącego na kwiatku motyla.

— To nasz fruczak gołąbek. Wie pan, ten, który ciągle przylatuje do pana kwiatka — wyjaśniła dziewczynka.

Tezeusz uśmiechnął się z uznaniem i zerknął przez ramię na fiołka, który piął się dumnie w górę, odwracając główki kwiatów w stronę słońca. Pomyślał, że dawno już motyl go nie odwiedzał. Może umarł...? Ponoć motyle żyją bardzo krótko...

— Proszę — David podał mu swój obrazek, wyrywając go tym samym z zamyślenia. Auror ledwie na niego zerknął i poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco.

Chłopiec namalował wielką, kosmatą chmurę burzową, a użył do tego jedynie kontrastowych barw, bieli i czerni.

♡♡♡

Kiedy tego popołudnia Tezeusz rozmawiał z Traversem nie zająknął się ani słowem na temat Davida. Podał natomiast nazwiska kilku innych uczniów, zwykłych łobuziaków, którymi miał nadzieję zamydlić oczy szefa, do czasu aż nie będzie miał całkowitej pewności co do Davida.

Wyszedłszy z Ministerstwa, zadzwonił do Albusa.

— Cześć kochanie — zaćwierkał słodko, na co dyrektor zachichotał i odpowiedział w podobnym tonie.

— Dzień dobry, cukiereczku. Już jesteś wolny?

— Owszem. Nie masz może ochoty na piwo w Dziurawym Kotle? Jestem akurat niedaleko...

— Z tobą? Zawsze! Będę za dziesięć minut.


	6. Słodki październik

— O nie, nie, nie. Tylko nie to — jęknął Tezeusz padając na wznak na swoje łóżko.

         — Nic z tego, Tez, nie wymigasz się — odparł Albus, zawzięcie grzebiąc w garderobie. — Tylko znajdziemy ci jakiś przyzwoity strój.

         — Więc uważasz, że zwykle noszę się nieprzyzwoicie? — Tezeusz udał obrażonego.

         — Ależ skąd! Nie dramatyzuj, cukiereczku.

         Auror spojrzał wymownie w sufit na dźwięk tego pieszczotliwego przezwiska, ale nie mógł powstrzymać krótkiego chichotu, który wyrwał mu się z ust. Albus zawsze wiedział, jak go rozbroić.

         — Myślałem, że wreszcie spędzimy trochę czasu tylko we dwoje... — westchnął po chwili. — Nasza pierwsza oficjalna randka, była jak do tej pory ostatnią.

         Tak się pechowo złożyło, że od czasu wyjścia do oceanarium nie byli nigdzie, nie licząc lunchy w Piccolo (ale były zbyt krótkie by można było uznać za randki) i jednego niefortunnego wieczoru w Dziurawym Kotle, na którego wspomnienie wciąż było Tezeuszowi głupio.

         W pewnym momencie, kiedy auror, nad kuflem piwa, opowiadał o pracy plastycznej Davida, do pubu wpadła grupa czarodziejów, pracujących w Departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Musieli się z Dumbledorem ratować ucieczką przez ulicę Pokątną. Tezeusz, w swej ignorancji nie wziął pod uwagę, że to miejsce odwiedzają również inni pracownicy Ministerstwa. Było to bardzo niemądre z jego strony, gdyż sam nie raz szedł do owego pubu z kolegami i koleżankami z pracy. Przepraszał Albusa raz po raz, kiedy znaleźli się już po mugolskiej stronie Londynu.

         — Nie masz za co przepraszać, Tez — powiedział mu wtedy dyrektor uspokajająco. — Wiem, że żadne plotki nie powinny dobiec uszu Traversa. Poza tym... — błysnął zębami — takie ukrywanie się dodaje życiu odrobiny pikanterii, nie sądzisz?

         Tezeusz uśmiechnął się do siebie na wspomnienie tych słów. Tak, Dumbledore był wyjątkowym mężczyzną. I nareszcie był jego.

         — Tezeusz?

         — Och... tak, słucham? — Auror poderwał się z łóżka, wpatrując się w wystawiającego głowę z garderoby Albusa, jak w obrazek.

         — Chyba na chwilę gdzieś odleciałeś... Właśnie powiedziałem, że wpłaciłem za ciebie składkę na prezent dla Henry'ego i oczekuję, że odpłacisz mi w naturze, a ty w ogóle nie zareagowałeś. Nie powiem, poczułem się dotknięty.

         — Albusie! — Tezeusz zaraz skoczył na równe nogi i padł mu do kolan. — Powiedz tylko gdzie i kiedy!

♡♡♡

         Impreza pożegnalna Henry'ego Casta, nauczyciela historii. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Ale tyle się działo... Dobrze, że Albus czuwał.

         Przybyli na nią oczywiście osobno. Dumbledore musiał być wcześniej, żeby wszystkim dyrygować, no i nikt nie mógł nabrać podejrzeń, że poza pracą, coś ich łączy.

         Wynajęto całe piętro restauracji mieszczącej się w zabytkowym pałacyku. Było to, doprawdy stylowe miejsce. Tezeusz pomyślał, że Henry nie może narzekać na takie pożegnalne przyjęcie. W strategicznych miejscach stały stoły z przystawkami, a kelnerzy krążyli dokoła z tacami wyładowanymi drinkami. Wszystko było przystrojone małymi światełkami, zwieszającymi się tu i ówdzie. Wzdłuż ścian paliły się elektryczne kandelabry, co zdaniem Tezeusza lekko psuło efekt, ale rozumiał, że mugole muszą zachować swoje środki bezpieczeństwa, skoro nie mogą używać zaklęć chroniących otoczenie od zajęcia się ogniem.

         Stanął w kącie pomieszczenia, z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni, co chwila poprawiając szmaragdowy garnitur, który wybrał mu Albus na tę okazję. Nie, żeby coś takiego znalazł w jego szafie, ale była tam jedna zielona szata wyjściowa, jeszcze z czasów szkolnych, którą dyrektor, jednym machnięciem różdżki transmutował w trzyczęściowy mugolski garnitur.

         Przyglądał się innym uczestnikom bankietu bez większego zainteresowania, popijając spokojnie wino. Szkoda, że w takich imprezach nie uczestniczyły dzieci, na pewno byłoby mu weselej, gdyby jego trzódka tu była. Zwłaszcza, że Albus zmuszony był grać duszę towarzystwa i zabawiać wszystkich, przez co Tezeusz został pozostawiony samemu sobie. Jak do tej pory, udało im się wymienić jedynie dwa porozumiewawcze uśmiechy, a raz, kiedy przechodził środkiem sali i Tezeusz akurat spojrzał w jego stronę, Albus puścił mu oczko.

         Niestety, to była cena, którą trzeba było płacić, spotykając się z dyrektorem szkoły, choćby ta funkcja była tylko przykrywką.

         — Kontemplujesz? — zagadnął przechodzący obok Michael, zatrzymując się tuż obok niego.

         Tezeusz wzruszył ramionami, jakoś nie był w nastroju do niezobowiązującej pogawędki.

         — Minął miesiąc, teraz mogę oficjalnie zapytać cię, jak ci się podoba w naszej szkole? — kontynuował niezrażony Michael.

         — Bardzo — odpowiedział tylko.

         — Zauważyłem, że polubiłeś swoją klasę.

         — Owszem — przytaknął. — Wydaje mi się, że z wzajemnością.

         — Ooo, to na pewno! Mary, wiesz, ta dziewczyna ze świetlicy, mówiła mi, że jesteś idolem pierwszej ce.

         Tezeusz uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyprostował się dumnie, słysząc te słowa. Nie zdążył jednak nic na nie odpowiedzieć, bo zauważył, że ktoś przedziera się w ich stronę. Ktoś mocno opalony, mający w sobie dużą ilość alkoholu i wyraźnie niepożądany — Lukas Petty, nauczyciel angielskiego.

         — Tezeusz! Michael! Jakże miło was widzieć! — wykrzyknął, tak jakby nigdy nie spodziewał się ujrzeć kolegów z pracy na szkolnej imprezie. Objął ich poufale ramionami, oblewając przy tym Michael, zawartością kieliszka, który trzymał w ręce.

         — Luke, ty idioto! To nowa marynarka! — jęknął matematyk, wyrywając się z jego uścisku i próbując zetrzeć powstałą plamę chusteczką.

         — Wybacz słonko — Lucas zaśmiał się głupkowato. — Jakoś ciężko mi się panuje nad ciałem w pobliżu tego ciacha. — Wskazał kciukiem na Tezeusza, który zrobił przerażoną minę.

         Lucas nigdy nie zamienił z Tezeuszem więcej niż kilka słów. W dodatku zwykle był niemiły i bardzo wyniosły, przez co auror nie przepadał za nim. Miał też niesamowicie odpychająca powierzchowność. Zawsze zrobiony na bóstwo, ze swymi śnieżnobiałymi zębami, opaloną twarzą, rozjaśnionymi włosami i miną mówiącą, Plebs niech się trzyma z daleka, nie zachęcał do bliższego poznania.

         Michael, oddalił się w stronę łazienki, prychając głośno. Wtedy dopiero Tezeusza zdjęło prawdziwe przerażenie, bo Lucas spojrzał na niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem i przysunął się tak blisko, jakby chciał go pocałować.

         — Jesteś ciachem, wiesz? — mruknął, opierając dłoń o ścianę za Tezeuszem. — Ja też jestem, także wiesz... tak jakby pasujemy do siebie.

         Scamander dosłownie zdębiał. Nic nie mówił, bo niby co można było odpowiedzieć? Albus na pewno by wiedział. Roześmiałby się słodko i spławił Lucasa w kilku delikatnych, acz dosadnych słowach, ale Tezeusz nie posiadał jego elokwencji.

         — Chyba za dużo wypiłeś, Lucas i gadasz bzdury — prychnął w końcu, odsuwając się od niego.

         — Wypiłem dość by znaleźć w sobie wreszcie odwagę i wyznać ci co czuję. — Luke złapał go mocno za ramię.

         — Hej — syknął Tezeusz, pomijając to, że mężczyzna naruszył jego osobistą przestrzeń, to ów uścisk bolał.

         — Przepraszam... może byłem zbyt brutalny — to powiedziawszy puścił jego ramię, tylko po to by rzucić mu się na szyję.

         — No nie! Tego już za wiele! — warknął Tezeusz, odpychając go mocno, ale Luke nie zamierzał go puścić.  Coraz więcej osób zaczynało im się przyglądać z zaciekawieniem. — Puszczaj!

         — Najpierw poproszę całusa — zachichotał Luke. To rozgniewało Tezeusza nie na żarty. Już sięgał po różdżkę, żeby unieszkodliwić tego idiotę zaklęciem, kiedy w zasięgu wzroku pojawił się Albus, najwyraźniej rozbawiony całą sceną. 

         — Pomóż mi — powiedział do niego bezgłośnie Tezeusz.

         — Luke, może puściłbyś na chwilę pana Scamandra i spróbował tej wspaniałej sałatki z tuńczykiem? — zagadnął wesoło dyrektor.

Petty nagle wyprostował się i otworzył szeroko oczy. Jego ramiona natychmiast opadły z szyi Tezeusza.

         — Och..., to pan panie dyrektorze — Lukas uśmiechnął się, próbując być czarującym.

         — Owszem, ja — przytaknął rozbawiony Dumbledore. — To jak, skusisz się na sałatkę? 

         — Oczywiście, jeśli tylko będę miał przyjemność zjeść ją w pańskim towarzystwie.

         Tezeusz odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy Albus zabrał Lucasa ze sobą, posyłając mu przez ramię rozbawione spojrzenie. Szybko opuścił to miejsce, przenosząc się w inny kąt, w którym, miał nadzieję Lucas go nie odnajdzie. Co za żenująca sytuacja. Czemu zawsze musiał być w centrum takiej sytuacji na oczach Albusa. Jednak cieszył się, że i tym razem dyrektor pojawił się na scenie i zdołał go uratować przed tymi niechcianymi zalotami. 

         — Hej Tez. Jak się masz? — Ralph, nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego, już klepał go po plecach. Widać nie dane mu było posiedzieć w spokoju. — Widziałem, że miałeś mały problem z Lukiem. Ale zupełnie się tym nie przejmuj, on tak ma, jak się upije. Dwa lata temu, jak zaczynałem tu pracę, to ja padłem jego ofiarą.

         Po chwili dołączyła do nich Katherine i razem z Ralphem zaczęli szczegółowo omawiać wszystkie miłosne podboje Lucasa. Tezeusz marzył, żeby ktoś zabrał go natychmiast z tego miejsca. Jedyny plus stanowiło jedzenie, które było naprawdę pyszne.

         — Tezeusz chyba ma dość słuchania o Luku — zauważyła Kath, kiedy auror próbował ukradkiem ziewnąć. — Wiesz, następnym razem musisz zabrać ze sobą żonę, wtedy może Lucas zostawi cię w spokoju. 

         — Nie mam żony — odparł Tezeusz, spoglądając tęsknie za przemykającym obok Dumbledorem. 

         — Czasem nie mów tego przy Luke'u — zachichotał Ralph. 

         — Wybaczcie na chwilę — Skamander nagle wstał i bez zbędnych wyjaśnień podążył w ślad za dyrektorem, który zniknął w szatni.

♡♡♡

         Albus wiedział, że Tezeusz pójdzie za nim.

         W szatni nie było nikogo. Dumbledore zostawił lekko otwarte drzwi i nie zapalał światła, chciał tylko zabrać prezent dla Henry'ego, który tu schował. Nie zdążył się jednak schylić, żeby sięgnąć torbę, a już poczuł uścisk ramion Tezeusza wokół swojej klatki piersiowej. 

         — Długo jeszcze będę musiał odgrywać tę szopkę? — jęknął auror, przytulając się do jego pleców. 

         — Nie musisz wcale. Jeśli masz dość, możesz już wrócić do domu — opowiedział, kładąc dłoń na jego dłoni. 

         — Nie zamierzam iść do domu bez ciebie — mruknął ów w odpowiedzi, całując go w szyję. Albus nie potrafił powstrzymać głębokiego mruknięcia, które wyrwało się prosto z jego trzewi.

         — W takim razie musisz poczekać co najmniej do północy. Nie mogę wyjść wcześniej — obrócił twarz w jego stronę. — Nie martw się, Lucas został potraktowany _Obliviate_ i odesłany do domu.

         — Och... — Tezeusz na chwilę zostawił jego szyję w spokoju. — Aż tak?

         — Mimo całej śmieszności tej sytuacji, jego zachowanie było niedopuszczalne. 

         Raczej poczuł, niż zobaczył, że Tezeusz wyszczerzył zęby.

         — Byłeś zazdrosny! 

         Ujął jego dłoń i pocałował czule — Oczywiście, że tak. Nie zniosę, żeby ktokolwiek pozwalał sobie na takie zachowania w stosunku do ciebie.

♡♡♡

         Kolejne dni upływały w spokoju i harmonii. Obskurodziciel albo popadł w stan uśpienia, albo w ogóle nigdy nie istniał. Tezeusz z każdym kolejnym tygodniem radził sobie lepiej z dziećmi, a Albus wreszcie uporał się z nawałem pracy związanej z rozpoczęciem roku i miał dla niego więcej czasu, w związku z czym następną sobotę mieli spędzić w Hogwarcie. Dokładnie mówiąc, Tezeusz chciał zabrać Albusa do Herbaciarnii Madam Puddifoot. Planował to już od dawna, ale ciągle nie wypalała im ta randka. Co prawda nie sądził, by sama herbaciarnia była wystarczającą atrakcją, ale w połączeniu z jego niespodzianką, piknikiem na szczycie wzgórza z widokiem na Hogwart, na pewno się Albusowi spodoba.

         W piątek, jak zwykle, dzieciaki zrobiły się bardzo rozwrzeszczane i Tezeusz kilka razy musiał podnieść na nie głos. Jednak rozczuliły go, gdy podczas przerwy usiadły w kręgu z pojemnikami na drugie śniadanie i jadły wspólnie, dzieląc się i wymieniając.

         — Panie Scamander, poczęstuje się pan? — zapytała Eve, podtykając mu pod nos swoją śniadaniówkę pełną przysmaków.

         — Chętnie, ale nie mam nic na wymianę, Eve.

         — To nic, proszę brać.

         Inne dzieci poszły za jej przykładem i już po chwili Tezeuesz siedział razem z nimi, dokarmiany przez wszystkich. Obiecał sobie, że od tej pory on też zacznie nosić ze sobą drugie śniadanie do pracy.

♡♡♡

         Tego wieczoru, po cotygodniowym wypytywaniu przez Traversa, Tezeusz wrócił bardzo zmęczony domu. W celu zrelaksowania się, postanowił wziąć gorącą, odprężającą kąpiel.

         Jednym machnięciem różdżki napełnił wannę wodą i dolał do niej płynu do kąpieli, który kupił ostatnio w aptece na ulicy Pokątnej. Ściągnął ubrania i wziąwszy jedną ze swych ulubionych książek, zanurzył się w przyjemnie ciepłej wodzie.

         Magiczny płyn kąpielowy, sprawiał, że bańki mydlane latały po całej łazience, co bardzo się Tezeuszowi spodobało i przez chwilę, zamiast czytać, obserwował to zjawisko, czując jak jego mózg poddaje się kompletnej bezmyślności i wreszcie odpoczywa.

         Nagle usłyszał jakiś hałas w przedpokoju.

         — Co do...?

         — Tezeusz? — głos Albusa zabrzmiał donośnie w korytarzu.

         Na twarzy Scamandra zakwitł szeroki uśmiech. Przecież wczoraj dał ukochanemu zapasowe klucze do swojego mieszkania, jak mógł o tym zapomnieć. Jakże szybko Albus skorzystał ze swych nowych przywilejów!

         — Jestem w łazience! — krzyknął, czując jak całe zmęczenie ulatuje z niego w zawrotnym tempie.

         — Och... Może w takim razie przeszkadzam?

         — No co ty! — Tezeusz chwycił różdżkę i zaklęciem otworzył drzwi łazienki.

Albus stał na środku korytarza, u jego stóp spoczywała torba z zakupami, a on właśnie ściągał płaszcz. Uniósł brwi na widok Tezeusza rozwalonego w wannie, wśród fruwających dookoła baniek mydlanych.

         — Może zechcesz się przyłączyć? — Auror spojrzał na niego zachęcająco.

         — Sądzę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli przygotuje nam coś do jedzenia. Dam sobie głowę uciąć, że nie jadłeś kolacji.

         — A ja sądzę, że zasłużyłem chociaż na jednego całusa na powitanie, — mruknął natarczywie Tezeusz, w którego głowie zrodził się nagle szatański plan. — Chodź no tutaj.

         Albus westchnął ciężko i odrzuciwszy płaszcz, wszedł do łazienki. Pochylił się nad wanną, składając czuły pocałunek na ustach ukochanego, a w tej samej chwili Tezeusz otoczył go mokrymi ramionami i jednym zdecydowanym ruchem, przyciągnął mocno do siebie.

         Dyrektor, który zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał, wpadł do wanny, prosto na swego chłopaka, rozbryzgując wodę na wszystkie strony.

         Tezeusz chichotał jak małe dziecko, któremu udało się zrobić psikusa dorosłemu, podczas gdy Albus prychał, i otrzepywał włosy z wody. Auror z czułością odgarnął mu mokre pasemko, które opadło na czoło i ponownie złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Tym razem zdecydowanie bardziej namiętnym.

         Albus wydał z siebie zupełnie niekontrolowany dźwięk, coś na kształt połączenia jęków rozkoszy i zażenowania. Tezeusza lekko zadziwił ten odgłos, ale zaraz wyjaśniło się co było jego przyczyną. Na jego udo naparła rosnąca męskość Dumbledore'a.

         Zamruczał z zadowoleniem, ale nim zdążył poddać się erotycznej atmosferze, Albus odsunął się od niego gwałtownie i wyszedł, a raczej wyskoczył z wanny, nim Tezeuez zdążył go powstrzymać.

         — Albus! — jęknął Scamander z wyrzutem, ale dyrektor już suszył ubranie różdżką.

         — Wybacz mi, Tez — powiedział, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. — Nie jestem jeszcze na to gotów.

         — Przed chwilą poczułem na własnej skórze, że byłeś bardzo gotowy, — prychnął Tezeusz.

         Albus zaśmiał się, ale już nic nie powiedział i wyszedł z łazienki.

         Tezeusz zastanawiał się jak długo jeszcze dyrektor będzie kazał mu czekać.

♡♡♡

         Liście słodko chrupały pod ich butami, słońce delikatnie grzało w plecy. Dzień był przepiękny, pogoda wprost wymarzona, by Tezeusz mógł wreszcie wprowadzić w życie swój plan randki godnej Albusa Dumbledore'a.

         Wcześnie rano przybył do Hogsmeade, żeby wszystko przygotować, a potem do Hogwartu, po ukochanego. Poprzedniego wieczoru Albus opuścił go zaraz po zjedzeniu kolacji, mimo iż Tezeusz nalegał, by został na noc. Niestety dyrektor był nieugięty. 

         — Ach... październik — westchnął, gdy minęli Wrzeszczącą Chatę i skręcili w malowniczą dróżkę prowadzącą na wzgórza. O tej porze roku, ozdobiona barwami jesieni, wyglądała jakby tonęła w płynnym złocie. Wzdychając, Albus, trzymający Tezeusza pod ramię, oparł policzek o jego bark. — To chyba najpiękniejszy miesiąc.

         — Kiedyś słyszałem, jak mówisz w podobny sposób o maju.

Dumbledore wyszczerzył zęby, poprawiając szalik.

         — Każdy miesiąc jest piękny na swój sposób. Można wiedzieć, dokąd mnie prowadzisz?

         — Zobaczysz — odparł tajemniczo auror. 

         Wkrótce zeszli z wygodnej, żwirowej ścieżki i zaczęli wspinać się pod górę. Ponieważ nie mogli iść dalej, trzymając się pod rękę, Tezeusz chwycił swego towarzysza za rękę, a w odpowiedzi palce Albusa mimowolnie zacisnęły się wokół jego dłoni. 

         — Sądzisz, że nie dam rady sam wspiąć się na to wzgórze? — zapytał przekornie. 

         — Nie — uśmiechnął się Scamander. — Po prostu nie mam ochoty cię puszczać. 

         Albus również się uśmiechnął, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował zaskakująco łapczywie. Tezeusz nie spodziewał się tego. Stracił równowagę i oboje runęli na ziemię, tocząc się w dół zbocza, prosto w stertę zeschłych liści, śmiejąc się radośnie. Tezeusz, który wylądował na Albusie, nie mógł się oprzeć, by nie dokończyć tego, co dyrektor zaczął. Jego usta naparły na usta Dumbledore'a, który nie oponował. Wprost przeciwnie, pozwolił ukochanemu robić, co chciał. Jego dłonie wsunęły się pod pelerynę Scamandra i zmysłowo przejechały po jego plecach. Mężczyzna zamruczał pod wpływem tej pieszczoty i bezwiednie wsunął kolano między uda Albusa.

         — Profesorze Scamander... — stęknął Dumbledore z udawanym oburzeniem.

         — Tak, panie dyrektorze? — Zapytał gardłowo Tezeusz, przerywając pocałunek.

         — Sądziłem, że ta randka będzie bardziej zaskakująca niż tarzanie się wśród zeschłych liści?

         — Masz rację. Poobściskujemy się, kiedy dojdziemy na miejsce.

         Szli jeszcze trochę ponad dwadzieścia minut, a kiedy dotarli do miejsca, gdzie Tezeusz przygotował swą niespodziankę, Albus aż otworzył usta ze zdumienia.

         — Nie podejrzewałem, że drzemie w tobie aż taka romantyczna dusza, Tez.

         — Nie ty jeden, ja też wcześniej nie miałem takich podejrzeń — zaśmiał się Scmander.

         Dotarli na szczyt wzgórza, z którego rozciągał się malowniczy widok na jezioro i majestatyczny Hogwart, rozciągający się za lśniącą w promieniach słońca taflą wody. Tezeusz przygotował w tym miejscu wystawny piknik; na ciepłym i miękkim kocu rozłożył mnóstwo poduszek, a w centralnym punkcie stał niski stolik zastawiony wiktuałami. Były tam między innymi gotowana kukurydza, polana masłem, paszteciki dyniowe, kanapki z burakiem i sosem musztardowym, scones, a do nich ubita śmietanka i konfitura ze śliwek, tarta dyniowa, sok z dyni i oczywiście szampan.

         — I sam to wszystko przygotowałeś? — Albus wprost nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi.

         — Chciałbym powiedzieć, że tak, ale niestety, nie wszystko. Queenie, siostra Tiny, pamiętasz ją?

         — Oczywiście. — Przytaknął Albus, moszcząc się wygodnie na jednej z poduch. — To ta urocza dama, która wyszła za mugola i razem prowadzą cukiernię?

         — Owszem. Poprosiłem ją i jej męża o pomoc. Większość tych rarytasów to ich dzieło. Ja jedynie zrobiłem tartę dyniową… no i ugotowałem kukurydzę. — Auror wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

         — Mój drogi i tak jestem pod wrażeniem. Musiałeś wstać dziś o nieludzkiej porze, żeby to wszystko przygotować. Wybacz, ale jestem szalenie głodny…

         — Tak, tak… Oczywiście, częstuj się, Al.

         Właśnie w ten sposób upłynął im poranek. Jedli, nieśpiesznie sącząc sok dyniowy i popijając szampana. Rozmawiali głównie o pracy i obskurodzicielu, którym, coraz prawdopodobniejsze było, mógł okazać się David. Kiedy już się najedli i odpoczęli, Tezeusz przywołał z pobliskich zarośli kolejną niespodziankę — dwie miotły. Albus zaśmiał się jowialnie, na ten widok. — I znowu mnie zaskoczyłeś!

         — I o to chodziło. No dalej, Albus, udowodnij mi, że jeszcze nie zapomniałeś, jak się to robi… — drażnił się z nim Tezeusz, już przedkładając nogę nad kijem od swojej miotły.

         Dyrektor tylko prychnął pogardliwie i nim Scamander zdołał odbić się od ziemi, już frunął w stronę jeziora. Auror ze śmiechem pomknął za nim.

         Kilka godzin później, zmęczeni lataniem, po zjedzeniu reszty przygotowanego jedzenia, wrócili do Hogsmeade i odwiedzili Herbaciarnię Pani Puddifoot. Większość stolików była pusta, przy jednym siedziała roznamiętniona para zakochanych, a inny zajmował starszy czarodziej, czytający _Proroka Codziennego_.  

         Tezeusz i Albus zajęli stolik przy oknie, z którego mieli widok na uliczkę.

         — Może herbatki z grzańcem? — zapytała pulchna czarownica, podchodząc by przyjąć ich zamówienie.

         Dumbledore, spojrzał na swego towarzysza unosząc pytająco brwi — Brzmi świetnie. Co ty na to, Tez?

         — Nie za dużo alkoholu, jak na jeden, dzień?

         — Ten grzaniec jest bardzo słaby, kochanieńki. Nawet ci porządnie w głowie nie zaszumi. — Pani Puddifoot lekceważąco machnęła ręką.

         Albus wyszczerzył zęby — Droga pani, dla tego młodzieńca proszę zrobić wyjątek. Pożądanym jest, żeby zaszumiało mu dziś w głowie.

♡♡♡

         — Panie Tezeuszu, o czym śni nasz fruczak? — zapytała z pełną powagą Eve, wpatrując się w motylka, który uwijał się dookoła fiołka. Tezeusz marszczył brwi na ten widok. Był październik, co, na brodę Merlina, ten motyl jeszcze tu robił? Chyba już dawno powinien zasnąć snem wiecznym.

         — Naprawdę się nad tym zastanawiam, odkąd Helen pierwszy raz pana zapytała.

         — Nie wiem Eve, a ty jak myślisz? — odparł.

         — Może o łące pełnej takich kwiatków?

         Tezeusz uśmiechnął się. — To bardzo prawdopodobne.

         — Panie Scamander, ma pan dziś Oreo? — Simon podszedł do nich ze swoim pudełkiem na drugie śniadanie.

         — Nie dostaniesz ode mnie ani okruszka Oreo zanim nie zjesz jabłka, które masz w śniadaniówce.

         — Jabłko zjem na świetlicy.

         — No to Oreo też będzie na świetlicy.

         — Ale ... przecież pan nie jest z nami na świetlicy.

         — Nie? No popatrz, jaki pech — Tezeusz zachichotał złośliwie, a Simon nachmurzony odszedł, wgryzając się w jabłko.

         Auror patrzył przez chwilę w ślad za nim, kiedy Eve pociągnęła go gwałtownie za rękaw.

         — Panie Scamander! David!

         Wtedy dopiero dotarło do Tezeusza, że w sali zrobiło się nagle bardzo, bardzo cicho. Wszyscy zamarli spoglądając na wdrapującego się na szafę Davida. Chłopak próbował sięgnąć pudełko klocków, które Tezeusz skonfiskował na poprzedniej przerwie, bo chłopcy rozrzucili je po całej sali.

         Scamander rzucił się w stronę Davida, ale nim zdążył do niego dotrzeć, chłopiec stracił równowagę i runął na podłogę. Auror przyskoczył do niego, sprawdzając czy nic mu nie jest. Niestety, chłopiec uderzył głową o kant ławki i na jego czole widniało rozcięcie.

         Przerażony, złapał się za głowę.

         — Spokojnie, nic ci nie będzie — uspokajał Tezeusz. — Zabiorę cię teraz do pielęgniarki, dobrze?

         Chłopiec tylko kiwnął głową, nadal był w szoku. Tezeusz wziął go na ręce i wyniósł z sali, rzucając do nauczycielki informatyki, która właśnie przyszła po dzieciaki, że David będzie nieobecny.

♡♡♡

         — Tez, mój słodki, co się stało? — zapytał Albus, z niepokojem spoglądając na wychodzącego z gabinetu pielęgniarki Tezeusza.

         — Ach… — Auror machnął ręką z rezygnacją. — Opowiem ci podczas lunchu. Idziemy?

         — Jasne… tylko wezmę płaszcz. Spotkajmy się za dziesięć minut przed wejściem.

         Albus czekał na Tezeusza już po pięciu minutach.

         — I? Co się stało? — zapytał od razu, wyraźnie zmartwiony, ledwie Scamander przekroczył próg szkoły.

         — Liczyłem najpierw na jakieś cieplejsze powitanie — Tezeusz uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i obejmując Albusa w pasie, przyciągnął go do siebie z zamiarem pocałowania.

         — Tez! — jęknął zażenowany dyrektor, odpychając go delikatnie acz stanowczo. — Nie tutaj, gdzie każdy może zobaczyć.

         — To tylko jeden mały całusek, Al — Tezeusz nadal ciągnął go w swoją stronę, a Albus próbował się oprzeć, choć przychodziło mu to z coraz większym trudem. — Nikt nie patrzy.

         — Tez, opanuj się. Błagam!

         — Nie da rady. — Scamander przycisnął go mocniej do siebie i teleportował do znajomego zaułka, nieopodal _Piccolo_.


End file.
